The Tribeless warrior
by Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer
Summary: "Having been isolated from his peers in a social sense, Danny has never allied himself with any of the four tribes of Chaotic. In fact, He tends to avoid them and all players that are allied with them. But one day when he gets a package from the makers of chaotic, what will happen to the loner known as Danny Fenton." Slight au, danny is not half ghost
1. prologue

(AN: Hey everybody…this is Shadow Tsunami Dragon slayer with a new story. Now for those of who don't know I actually adopted this story from SaurusRocks625. I will be putting an author's note at a certain point to show that the rest of the story will be mine. Now I'm actually going to make a prequel to the elemental god Naruto story I had. This will be the final prequel in the series, not only that but elemental god Naruto would be the main story and digital warrior harry potter is the sequel. Now the prequel to elemental god Naruto will be in dc with a much more different set of powers. Instead of just the legendary warriors the oc will be getting some other powers but I'm not going to tell you guys just yet… cause… spoilers. But anyways this is a new story and will be my main focus for a while so I can work on my descriptions and word count which have always been weak points in my writing when it comes to descriptions of characters or making the chapters long enough to include all the exciting points I want to put in each chapter. The last thing I want to say is that there will be a list of stories I will be writing, because I have a few ideas, at the end of this prologue. If I start writing these stories soon then there will be a month to month system where I focus on one story for that month. Anyways on with the story)

Summary: having been isolated from his peers in a social sense, Danny has never allied himself with any of the four tribes of Chaotic. In fact, he tends to avoid them and all players that are allied with them. But one day when his mother buys him some packs of Chaotic cards and a scanner of his own, what will happen to the loner known as Danny Fenton

Title: Tribeless warrior

"I will never be a slave to the four tribes!" Danny said to himself as he looked at his collection of attack cards, assorted Battlegear, and large collection of Generic Mugic.

Danny always hated the four tribes of Perim. They were always preaching about peace but instead they had a meaningless war over a powerful and secret artifact called the cothica.

The hatred and strife made the boy sick to his stomach which he soon clutched as a wave of pain hit. His appendix had been acting up, so his mother had scheduled him for an appendectomy. He was currently in the recovery ward after his emergency appendectomy looking through the collection of chaotic cards his father, jack, and sister, jasmine, brought to keep him entertained. He noticed a gleam of blue mixed in with all of the grey, black, and silver.

"Hm? What's this?"

He pulled the card out of the card pile and was surprised by what he saw. It was an Overworld creature! Intress to be exact. She's an anthropomorphic tigress creature with dark orange fur, a cream colored underbelly, and dark brown stripes. Her only clothing was a grey loincloth bikini combo.

"How the heck did this get in there? Has jazz been messing with my cards again?!" Danny asked in irritation.

He took notice of her stats, and saw that for some reason, all of them were maxed out. This was very rare amongst cards, as when their codes were entered into a player's Scanner it was often revealed to be a misprint. He was about to mark this off as such, but decided to enter the code into his own scanner just to be safe.

He took out his pure grey Scanner and began to enter the code. When he finished, he was surprised to see that the stats on the scan totally matched those of the card! A truly rare find indeed!

"Looks like it's the real deal." Danny said to himself. "Might as well keep this one."

"Nice to see that you finally decided to keep a creature card instead of giving it away." Said a woman's voice from the door.

Danny looked up from his cards and scanner to see his mother standing there with a shopping bag in her hand. Despite being a player who specializes in Underworlders, Maddie always supported Danny's choice to not ally himself with any of the four tribes. She knew that there would be some creatures that he used in Chaotic, and it seemed Intress might be one of them.

"How're you feeling, sweetie?" Maddie asked as she sat by her son's bed.

"As well as anyone who's just had an appendectomy I suppose." Danny replied

Even though she knew that her son was just joking, Maddie could easily tell that he was feeling uncomfortable with the pain coupled with being cooped up inside. So she made plans to get him to chaotic as soon as possible. But first she had a gift for him.

Maddie was about to show Danny her gift when her mind went back to earlier that morning

 _Flashback start_

 _Maddie was at her desk testing some new scanners and cards that had come out of production when her desk phone rang. "Hello and welcome to the informational tech department of the Chaotic Trading Card Corporation, Amity Park branch. This is Madeline Fenton how may I help you?"_

"Madeline it's Mr. Johnson, I need you to come to my office…don't worry you are not in trouble, I just have something for you and it's from the higher ups from headquarters."

"Ok I'm on my way, Mr. Johnson."

To say Maddie was shocked was an understatement… she wondered what came in for her as she got up from her desk, made sure it was neat and tidy then left for her bosses office.

A few minutes later Maddie was crying, though these tears were not of sadness. These tears were of joy and happiness for the higher ups had heard about her son's decision not to join any of the four tribes, and having an emergency appendectomy and had sent her son a package with a letter addressed to him and another addressed to her stating that she is one of their most loyal workers so she is getting some time to spend with her family on a seven day cruise after her son gets better.

"Madeline why don't you take the rest of the day off and go spend some time with your son…don't worry I'll make sure you get the rest of the day's pay on your paycheck, just have fun with your son." Mr. Johnson said as Maddie thanked him and then ran off to get ready for the rest of the day. She stopped at the store and got some packs of cards for her son when she got a call from her husband Jack who told her Danny was about to go into surgery. She paid for the cards and then rushed to the hospital where she talked to the doctors and found out that Danny was about to be done with surgery and put into a recovery room, but he was expected to make a full recovery which left Maddie relieved that her son was going to be ok.

A few minutes after Danny woke up Jack and Jasmine went in to see him, check up on him, and give him his small collection of cards, that's when Maddie came in.

End Flashback

"Here Danny, I was at work today and this package came in for you along with this letter. So before you open any of the packs I got you, you have to open those first, ok?" Maddie said as she handed him the package along with the letter. Danny was so curious as to what was in the package and in the letter that he couldn't decide which one to open first he decided to play the age old classic of Eeny Meeny Miny Moe. His finger eventually landed on the letter but due to the fact that he was eight years old at this time he couldn't read some of the more complicated words in the letter. Maddie understood what he wanted when he handed her the letter which she promptly opened and began to read.

 **"Dear Daniel Fenton**

 **First we want to wish a very speedy recovery since you will have had your appendectomy surgery by the time this letter reaches you. When your mother told her boss about your adversity with the four tribes of chaotic, he told us and we were baffled. He gave us your remarks and while we read those we started thinking… 'We have made four tribes of creatures and in a way forced most people to choose between the four' we knew it was a potential problem for us down the line so we brainstormed on how to make everybody happy. Then one of our creative art designers said 'why don't we make TRIBELESS creatures?' everybody looked at him as if he were crazy but then we thought it over, and we came to the realization, it made sense…so with you in mind we decided to come up with several new cards for creatures that belong to no tribe along with some battlegear, attacks, locations, and mugic. So in this package that we have sent you are some of the new cards and a brand new pure white scanner. We wish you the best on your recovery and don't worry, we will be making more Tribeless creatures."**

 **Sincerely**

 **The Chaotic Code Masters**."

After reading the letter over twice to make sure she missed nothing, Maddie looked at her son only to find him with his jaw dropped in shock. She chuckled to herself and quickly snapped her fingers in front of Danny's face to snap him out of the shock. Danny of course woke up and started tearing the package open finding new scanner and a decent amount of generic cards along with six creature cards. Those six creatures being,

Ariak, a past warrior muge

Cromax, a past warrior

Glektod, a past warrior muge

Probascar, a past beast

Smildon, a past warrior beast

Ursis, a past warrior muge.

Danny and Maddie were in awe of the stats on each creature, especially Ursis. But even though Danny was excited, he felt tired due to the medications running through his system, "mom take the cards and put them away for now, I don't want them to get damaged, and I'm feeling a little sleepy." Danny said as his mom nodded and moved the cards off the bed and into a neat pile to be sorted through later on. as she got up from the bedside table, she saw Danny already asleep, she smiled to herself thinking how brave he was for going into surgery without any fear or doubt. He only wanted to get better so he could have as much fun as he could. As Maddie made it to the door and turned off the light she turned to the sleeping Danny and said,

"good night my Tribeless Warrior."

(An: so there is the prologue. As I write this ending author's note it is 12:20 am and I am dead tired so I will make this short and quick. Next chapter will be a time skip to where the Danny Phantom series started in episode 1. In the next few chapters I will be describing the tribeless creatures introduced within each chapter, one, maybe two, per chapter. Here is a list of stories that I plan on doing, and each one is going to take a month to update mainly because of work and other events that may go on in my life, but I will work on them as much as I can.

6/22/16 through 7/31/2016 the tribeless warrior: adopted story from SaurusRock625, it's a Danny phantom/chaotic crossover where Danny doesn't want to ally himself with the four tribes and instead becomes a chaotic player with tribeless creatures.

*this story, the Dragon Master and The Honorary Danian are stories that require a lot of detail so I will mainly be focusing on those for detail and the other two will come along as I get better at details and a few other things

08/1 – 31/2016 The digital titan: a digimon/dc crossover that starts in the teen titans portion of the dc universe but somewhat into the future. This story is also the final prequel to the elemental god Naruto and digital warrior harry potter stories I will be redoing in the future after the Digital titan is finished.

*prologue for the digital titan is done but is being cleaned up to look better

09/1 – 30/2016 The Dragon Master: a purely Pokémon fanfiction where the main character comes up with dragon inspired moves for his Pokémon.

10/1 – 31/2016 the elementalist of young justice: a young justice story with fairy tail and Pokémon twists

edit: 6/22/16 as of 10 am this morning I have also adopted another story from SaurusRock625 this one is a star wars the clone wars/chaotic crossover where Ahsoka is a chaotic player but she has allied herself with the danian tribe. The title will be "The Honorary Danian" this story will be started as soon as November 1st at the latest. Anyways that's it for now hope everybody likes the story)


	2. welcome to chaotic part 1

Tribeless warrior chapter 1

welcome to chaotic part 1

(AN: I forgot to put this in the previous chapter but I don't own Danny Phantom or Chaotic those belong to their respective owners.)

It's been six years since Danny's appendectomy. Six years since he received the tribeless cards, and he has only grown stronger because of them. He was undefeated in online and tabletop matches; even his family can't beat him, his sister who got into the game a couple of years after Danny received his cards couldn't beat him, and she was taking advanced reading, mathematics, sciences and more. He has gone into tournaments and come out on top every time. As of today he will be starting his first year of high school.

"Are you ready for the first day of high school Danny?" Jasmine asked as she walked into the kitchen where Danny and Maddie were. Jasmine had long hair along with a dark blue headband with the Overworld insignia (AN: I don't know how to accurately describe the insignias for the tribes so I will put a link to a deviantart picture in the ending author's note) on a metal plate in the middle (AN: Jazz is a Naruto fan in this story), she was wearing a black sweater with light blue Overworld insignia's spread out across the sweater, she was also wearing dark blue pants to complete the outfit.

Maddie was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her family, she was wearing her blue jumpsuit that had the Underworld insignia stitched onto the back, she also black gloves that went up to her elbows. Danny was sitting at the table decked out in a tan shirt, black pants, and a dark brown coat with tufts of fur at the end of the sleeves and around the neck area. To complete this look Danny had a necklace with an ancient bear tooth. "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." Danny said with confidence with a hint of nervousness.

"Don't worry son you'll be fine." A male voice said as Jack Fenton came down the stairs. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit; he also wore black gloves except they went to the end of his wrists. Maddie and Jack were ghost hunters but only to study ghosts and not rip them apart molecule by molecule. "Ok dad, alright I hear the bus outside so I have to go, come on Jazz." Danny said as he grabbed his backpack while Jazz followed him.

About thirty minutes later Danny and Jazz were at the steps to the school. "Alright Danny since I'm taking advanced classes, the principle asked me to give you a map of the school. Here you go." Jazz said as she took out a map of the hallways and classrooms. "So judging from this map I want to go straight to the intersection then turn left and my English class should be on the right side of the hall at the end." Danny said as Jazz nodded and turned to leave but not before telling Danny "The English teacher is the vice principle, he is very strict and tends to favor the popular kids. Also he tends to shout out book titles when surprised but he is very well meaning so just do your best and you won't have trouble with him."

"Ok Jazz, see you after school." Danny said as he left to get to class.

About five minutes later Danny arrived at the entrance to the class. He knocked and waited for a few seconds before he heard a voice yell come in. Danny turned the knob and walked in to see at least twenty people including the teacher. "So young man, I take it you're the new student?" at Danny's nod the teacher continued "I'm Mr. Lancer and I will be your English teacher for the next school year. Please introduce yourself to the class."

The now named Mr. Lancer who you could describe as having no hair except for a goatee; he had a blue dress shirt along with a black tie while wearing grey pants. He also had a somewhat big stomach. "My name is Daniel Fenton but you can call me Danny, I play chaotic and I have never lost a match whether it be tabletop or online." Danny said as he waited for a reaction. Everyone was shocked at this while a student in the back with blond hair, wearing a red and white jacket, and fit the stereotypical image of a jock sneered and said "yeah right, like a pipsqueak like you could be undefeated. I bet you've lost every single match."

"And who might you be?" Danny asked calmly, though inside he was pissed at the audacity of this arrogant jerk, as the jock smirked arrogantly and said "the name's Baxter, Dash Baxter and I'm the high school quarterback." Now Danny understood, he was one of the popular kids, the kids that get away with everything. So Danny decided to bring the jock's ego down just a few notches, "So what? To me you're nothing more than an arrogant swine who thinks he's better than everyone else when in reality he is nothing more than a coward." Danny said with courage.

This sentence stopped everyone cold even Mr. Lancer, who even though he favors the popular kids more because he sees them as star students, he knows when someone is arrogant and he has seen Dash bully the younger students so to see Dash's ego get brought down a few notches made him smile in gratitude. Some of the students thought that the kid was brave but also incredibly stupid to stand up to Dash, while Dash himself was seething at the balls of this kid, who is no more than fresh meat in his eyes, to call him a coward.

He was the high school quarterback, the star player, the king of the jocks, the… (AN: Yo Dash imma let you finish but didn't you fanboy over Danny Phantom?). Anyways, Dash thought he was at the top of the food chain but little does he know that soon he will be knocked off of the top. "Well, Mr. Fenton, please take a seat next to Sam Manson."

At the mention of the name Sam Manson, Danny looked towards a girl who was dressed in all black, had banes framing the side of her face and the back of her hair was in a ponytail. Her name was Samantha Manson and her parents were rivals with his parents. Also for no reason Sam's dad pulled out a restraining order on Danny because he thought he was a "hooligan" though the restraining was no longer in effect because Sam and her grandma got it rescinded though they didn't tell Sam's dad that.

"Well at least we can hang out at school." Sam said with a smirk

"Yep and we can at least catch up here instead of having your father being a complete and total stick in the mud." Danny responded

"Ahem… Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson I understand from my observance that you are catching up on old times but please refrain from talking during class." Mr. Lancer said with a small smile while both Danny and Sam looked sheepish.

At the time of the lunch bell all the students left for the cafeteria, Danny and Sam got their lunches and sat down with a student by the name of Tucker Foley. Tucker wears a red beret, a yellow sweater, and camo pants as well as glasses and carries an Ipad around all the time. "Danny, this is Tucker, Tucker, this is Danny." Sam said as she and Danny sat down at the table. "Nice to meet you Danny." Tucker said

"Likewise." Danny responded

"So, I hear you play chaotic…and that you claim to be undefeated in tabletop and online matches, if this is true the tell me what cards you use." Tucker said with a bit of cockiness. "Hmm how about a online match after school in the library and then you will see what you are up against." Danny said with a smirk

"Hey fen-turd, how do you like your lunch?" An obnoxious voice said as the jock from before came over. "Now that you're here Dash, I've lost my appetite." Danny said as he got up from his seat and started to walk away but Dash grabbed his arm while saying "Don't walk away from me Fenton; you still have to pay for that comment you made earlier."

"Dash, I suggest you let go of my arm otherwise you're going to regret it." Danny said with venom in his voice. Now Danny had promised his mother he wouldn't get into trouble but Danny could tell by the way Dash acted that Dash was a bully who was willing to resort to violence to get his way, but Danny wasn't going to let Dash have his way at all for Danny's mom taught Danny self-defense in case there was a situation like this. "What are you going to do Fenton…you're weak and scrawny, you can't do anything to me..." at this Danny had had enough as he flipped dash around so his back was to Danny while Danny brought Dash's arm into a hold. "Let this be a lesson Dash…don't mess with me." Danny said with finality, as he walked away.

Later on after school after the online match.

"Dude I can't believe you're the Tribeless Warrior!" Tucker said with excitement

"why is Danny being this Tribeless Warrior such a big deal Tucker? I mean he's like everybody else." Sam said nonchalantly while Danny shot her a grateful look which Sam barely caught the end of. Now Sam was a chaotic player herself specializing in the underworld tribe but because she doesn't care for fame or anything of the sort she wasn't aware that Danny was a famous Chaotic player.

"But he is a big deal. The Tribeless Warrior, a.k.a. Danny here, specializes in no tribe." Tucker said with even more excitement. At this Sam was taken aback, _'how do you specialize in no tribe?"_ Sam thought to herself while Danny just sighed and said "Sam in order to understand why I specialize in no tribe you have to understand my reasons for not choosing a single tribe." At this both Sam and Tucker gave Danny questioning looks. "From my point of view the fight for the cothica is pointless. All four tribes have been fighting over a sacred and powerful artifact that may or may not exist, and all four have too many flaws in their plans for the cothica if it is ever found." Danny said as Sam and Tucker grew even more confused but also curious.

They encouraged Danny to go on, "the Overworld tribe never sees that peaceful negotiations will save perim, the Underworld tribe is hellbent on destruction and conquering most of the time. The Mipedians assassinate high ranking officials in every tribe except their own, and the Danians steal water from the Mipedians and infect other creatures with parasites turning those poor creatures into Danians and forcing them into servitude." Danny finished his explanation with a sigh. Sam and Tucker understood where Danny was coming from but each had their own opinions on the matter but Tucker didn't want to lose a new friend and Sam didn't want to lose Danny as a friend so they kept their opinions to themselves. But Sam had one more question that needed to be answered, "So if you don't ally yourself with any tribe how do you play chaotic?" She asked

Danny chuckled as he answered with, "with Tribeless creatures. And I have the only original set of six Tribeless creatures to ever be printed; the other prints are copies of the originals." Danny finished as he, Sam and Tucker. Danny opened the door and shouted out, "MOM! DAD! I'm home."

"Danny. Welcome home, how was your first day of school?" Maddie asked as she came out of the kitchen. "It was great except for an overly arrogant bully of a jock who tried to start something with me. I didn't get into trouble because he grabbed me first but I did bring his ego down a few notches. Oh, and this is Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley they're both chaotic players as well." Danny said as he hugged his mom who was afraid about Sam Manson being exactly like her parents, but Sam threw that fear out the window when she said "Don't worry Mrs. Fenton me and my grandma got the restraining order rescinded and I am allowed to see Danny whenever I want as long as I tell my grandma first."

Maddie sighed in relief and said "well you're welcome over here anytime, you too Tucker." Now I believe that dinner is going to be cooked soon and I would love to invite you two but I need to have a talk with Danny here about what happened at school seeing as I got a call at work about the incident."

"We understand Ms. Fenton, we'll see you at school tomorrow Danny." Sam said as she and tucker left the house.

"Now young man you're not in trouble but I want you to understand that while the school is not punishing you for defending yourself, I will because you let your anger control you. So you're going to do all of your chores plus jazz's for the night. Also check your email right now because it's important." Maddie said with a knowing smirk. Danny sighed at first understanding the punishment but was confused at the last part, so he stood there confused at what to do until Maddie barked out "Did I stutter? Go check your email and then do the chores!" So Danny went up to his room and checked his email only to find an email from the chaotic website.

 _"Dear Daniel Fenton_

this is a special offer code please put input the code into your scanner as soon as you get this email then press the middle…this offer is only valid for twenty-four hours from the time this email was sent."

So Danny input the code into his scanner and pressed the button only to find that his scanner stopped working, shrugging it off thinking it was updating to accommodate the special code, Danny went and did the chores that he was obligated to do.

Meanwhile in a futuristic building we see a person appear in a burst of alphanumeric code.

(AN: aw a cliffhanger…ain't I a stinker? Anyways here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it…also I have a plan for Dash who will get what's coming to him soon enough, and I can't tell you much but…ghost portal, and I would like ideas for new Tribeless creatures if you guys could provide them.

Here are the requirements

name:  
appearance:  
elements (air, fire, water, earth):  
disciplines (power, speed, wisdom, courage):  
energy levels (health, anywhere from 15 to 85 points, also the minimum has to be 15 points less then the max i.e. 70 being the max and 55 being the minimum amount of energy the creature has):  
mugicians (how many mugics can they play. anywhere from 0 to 3):  
special abilities:

The name of the dragon master is being changed to The Combination master

also because Maddie is a competent fighter according to wikipedia, i made danny be able to defend himself in case of something happens like with dash and lets just say danny doesnt like bullies at all.)


	3. updated chaotic creature creation info

This is shadow tsunami dragon slayer with an information update.

I asked you guys to send in your ideas for creatures for danny to have…but I'm not getting enough information…some of you have sent in great ideas but I feel like there is not enough info on disciplines (in my opinion the disciplines are the same as stats. Power equals strength and wisdom equals intellect and so on), energy levels or mugicians

Guest: chase your idea is awesome yet I don't see anything on energy levels or mugicians (a better term for this would be mugic counters). I need an energy level from 15 points to 85 points with there being a difference of 15 points between the lowest amount of energy the creature is supposed to have and the highest amount and I need a random number between 0-3 for mugicians

Guest: Heather, your idea is also awesome but I need a set number anywhere from 5 to 200 for each discipline (courage, wisdom, speed, and power), the energy level is fine as well as the mugicians.

So last but not least here is the updated version of the chaotic creature creation.

Name:

Appearance:

Elements (earth, water, air, fire):

Disciplines ( anywhere from 5 to 200

Speed:

Power:

Wisdom:

Courage:

Energy levels (anywhere from 15 to 85, need a range of 15 points between the minimum amount and maximum amount)

Mugic counters (need a range of 0-3)


	4. welcome to chaotic part 2

Tribeless Warrior chapter 2

Welcome to chaotic part 2

 _Last time on The Tribeless Warrior:_

 _"Dear Daniel Fenton_

 _This is a special offer code please put input the code into your scanner as soon as you get this email then press the middle…this offer is only valid for twenty-four hours from the time this email was sent."_

 _So Danny input the code into his scanner and pressed the button only to find that his scanner stopped working, shrugging it off thinking it was updating to accommodate the special code, Danny went and did the chores that he was obligated to do._

 _Meanwhile in a futuristic building we see a person appear in a burst of alphanumeric code._

 **bold = attack's mugics, robots, and the robotic voice that announces who goes first.** (AN: And should explain how to use the dromes for new players in my opinion)

Chapter 2 start 

"What the? Where am I?" A male voice said as the person looked around. "Welcome to Chaotic Daniel Fenton, chaotic code name, Tribeless warrior. For your information, as you are new to this realm, this is Chaotic where a mental avatar of yourself is brought to this realm so you can hang out with your friends have real life matches and port to Perim where you can scan the dangerous creatures that live there." A new voice said as Danny found a robot staring at him. "Now this way please. You can't be late for your first match in the Amzen Drome otherwise you forfeit." The robot said as it floated to the Amzen Drome while Danny followed. As the robot came to a stop in front of a triangular building with light blue patterns along the front. Danny walked inside and stopped in front of a post that looked to fit his scanner. 

**"Welcome, Daniel Fenton. Chaotic Codename: Tribeless Warrior."** A mechanical voice droned. **"Please dock your scanner."**

Danny did as asked by placing his scanner on the post which then shined a light that solidified into a screen with a spinner and another smaller screen showing Danny's cards when he spun the spinner. Just then the other side opened up allowing a different person to walk inside, "Hello, I'm guessing you're a newbie here?" the new person said 

"Yeah and I'm also guessing this is a real live online chaotic simulation where we become the creatures and can actually use the attacks?" Danny said 

"Got it in one Newbie, by the way the name's Anton and I specialize in Underworlders." The now named Anton said as he docked his scanner. **"Daniel since this is your first Chaotic Drome Match; you will get a rundown of the way the screen works. Spin the spinner and select a creature, once you have done that drag it to the spot above the spinner. The spinner will then change to show battlegear, you will do the same process as the creature as well as the next spinner that deals with mugic. The same goes for locations. You can play however many mugics you want as long as it doesn't exceed the number of mugic counters that your creature has."** The mechanical voice explained 

Danny did as told and chose his signature creature as well as his battlegear and mugics since his creature had 3 mugic counters. He then chose ten locations. 

**"Players lock your decks."** The mechanical voice said, **"Daniel since this is your first match you will initiate combat first so what you need to do initiate combat is spin the location randomizer, select your creature and say out loud who you want to attack. In example Maxxor attacks Chaor. Now let the battle between Under_Warlord and Tribeless Warrior commence!"**

Danny spun the location randomizer and it landed on **"Gloomuck Swamp."**

"Ursis attacks Zaur!" Danny exclaimed as he selected the picture of Ursis. As he let his hand drop a ring of numbers and letters appeared around his arm changing it into that of Ursis. "Whoa…epic" Danny said in awe.

"Epic is right newbie now it's time to get chaotic." Anton said as Zaur. The drome then flashed in a brilliant white light transporting the two into the location known as Gloomuck Swamp. 

' _Now Ursis may be fast but he would be faster in the trees'_ Danny thought as he jumped from tree to tree as Ursis, who was a humanoid polar bear with antler-like horns and sharp claws, when he heard a shout "EMBER SWARM!" as a bunch of flaming insects slammed into him knocking him off the tree he was on, Danny shouted out "VINE SNARE!" as vines launched from his wrist and wrapped around a tree limb propelling him to the next tree as Anton as Zaur followed. Zaur was a green ankylosaur with spikes all around his body including his head. Anton was following Danny for a little while when Danny turned around and shot mud at a very high volume, "PURIFYING MUD!" now normally this wouldn't be such a problem for Zaur because purifying mud deals zero damage but Ursis has earth which allows him to do five earth damage, except it felt like more. 

When Zaur looked at Ursis he caught the glint of a vlaric shard which allowed Ursis to deal five more earth damage bringing him down to thirty-five energy. _'so that's how he wants to play it eh?'_ Anton thought as he revealed his battlegear, "Reveal Desctructozooka, I choose Fire and Fire five…now **FIRERAM!** " Zaur said as he rammed into Ursis dealing about twenty damage in total. Ursis was now down to fifty energy and to make matters worse while Ursis was dazed Zaur took advantage of that opportunity to cast, " **CANON OF CASUALTY!"** The mugic brought Ursis down to about thirty-five energy. 

Before Ursis could get away though Zaur reared up and slammed his front legs down on the ground, " **MAGMA MIGHT!"** causing an eruption of magma to burst from the ground and shoot Ursis up into the air while simultaneously destroying the vlaric shard that Ursis had equipped. "I'm sorry Danny but this is the end for you now… **SMOKESURGE!"** Zaur said as he breathed a purple cloud of smoke…as Zaur was cheering the smoke started to clear and one could see a set of glowing white eyes appearing in the smoke. When Zaur stopped cheering he looked around wondering why they weren't back in the drome when he heard chuckling coming from behind him. "Ooh so close yet no cigar." Ursis said as Zaur looked at him with fear, "how did you survive my attack? You should have been coded!" 

"you're right I should have…had I not used my Geo Flourish and Anthem of Stone mugic's to not only heal me by fifteen energy but also give me Earth five back. Do you know what happens next?" Ursis asked, Zaur shook his head in fear as Ursis slowly grinned into an evil smirk, " **GROUNDING GRAPPLE!** " Ursis shouted as he grabbed Zaur and jumped high into the air, turned and threw Zaur into the ground coding him. There was a flash of light and both Anton and Danny appeared but now it was Danny who was celebrating as around both players a ring of code appeared turning them back into their human forms. 

"Good job Danny and nice mugic combo I would have never thought of that but what tribe was that creature from? I have never seen it before." Anton said as Danny shook his head and replied "That was a TRIBELESS creature by the name of Ursis and as far as I am aware of I have the only copy of him as well as five others." To say Anton was shocked would be an understatement. Now Danny was leaving, "where are you going Danny?" Anton asked 

"I'm going to Perim to get more scans." Danny replied but something happened that made Danny rethink that plan…what was it that happened you may ask…Danny's stomach rumbled signifying that he was hungry. Anton just chuckled at the sheepish look on Danny's face as Danny said "but maybe some food first would be a good idea." 

After getting some food and some information from Anton about how to work the port court, Danny made his way to the port court. He scrolled through his locations until he found Prexxor Chasm; he pressed the picture on the screen and was instantly teleported to Prexxor chasm. 

PREXXOR CHASM: 

Danny was walking around the forests of Prexxor Chasm when he found a cave in the shape of a wolf's head; Danny walked forward a few steps before hearing a howl that sounded like a wolf's. As Danny looked around he turned and deflected a branch that was thrown at him with another branch. "What are you? And what are you doing here in front of my territory?" a voice said as Danny got a good look at his attacker, the attacker was a humanoid dire wolf standing at six and a half feet tall with reddish brown fur, green eyes and where those spikes of bone coming out of his spine?! 

"My name is Daniel Fenton; I am a human and a chaotic player. I was just wondering around when I found this place." Danny said as he held his hands up to show that he had no weapons. "Hmm I have heard of you Chaotic players yet I never thought I would meet one…I see that you have no weapons but what is that connected to your waist?" the creature said as he nodded acknowledging that Danny meant no harm due to his senses of smell and hearing. Danny looked down to his waist where his scanner was. "My scanner? This is no weapon that's for sure it just allows me to scan locations, Battlegear, attacks, Mugic, and creatures like you and port back to Chaotic. Would you mind telling me your name though because I don't know what to call you? "Danny asked 

"my name is…Lobokorexx and just for your information, where you are in general is the wild lands but for a more specific location you are in the Dens of the Wild. And you would do well to remember this Daniel Fenton, the wild lands are just as unforgiving as Prexxor Chasm especially at night." The now named Lobokorexx said as he turned to leave, but Danny wanted to ask Lobokorexx one last thing "excuse me, Lobokorexx; I would like to ask one question." Lobokorexx stopped and turned his head slightly, 

"I know what you want to ask and the answer is you may scan either me or the location but not both. If you choose me you will most likely not find your way back because this location will disappear and reappear constantly. But if you choose the location you are welcome to scan me or someone else, depending on if you earn their trust first or not, on your next trip here, choose wisely young Daniel for you may not get a second chance." Lobokorexx said with finality. Danny thought very little about this dilemma because the answer was very simple, scan the location. 

"I choose to scan the location." Danny said as Lobokorexx nodded with a smile "very wise choice and because of your wise choice I will allow you to scan both the location and me." Lobokorexx said as he backed away to allow Danny to scan the location which came up on the screen of his scanner as Dens of the Wild. Then Danny turned to Lobokorexx and waited for him to say go ahead, Lobokorexx just nodded his head while Danny scanned him. "Thank you for this opportunity Lobokorexx but I must be going now. It is getting late and I should port back home." Danny said 

"you are welcome young Daniel. Now go and you are welcome to visit anytime, I would like to get to know someone as respectful as you better." Lobokorexx said as he turned and disappeared into the dens. Danny turned and ported back to chaotic before porting back home. 

Meanwhile back in the real world Danny was just finishing up the extra chores he was given when his mother called him upstairs. Danny walked upstairs to his room only to find his mother there holding his scanner to him as if giving it to him. "Mom? Why are you giving me my scanner?" Danny asked as his mother smirked and said "press the flashing button and everything will be revealed to you shortly." Danny, curious as to why his mother was being so cryptic, just shrugged and pressed the button but then he held his head in slight pain as the memories of being in chaotic, having his very first real life chaotic match, porting to Prexxor Chasm, finding the Wild Lands and the Dens of the Wilds, meeting Lobokorexx and being able to scan both the location and Lobokorexx were assimilated into his brain. When Danny opened his eyes he shouted out with joy. "Yes I knew that Chaotic was a real place!" as Maddie looked on with amusement "I know you are happy but your father has something he wants to show us down in the basement. Now let's go." Maddie said as she left her sons room and Danny followed. 

"Hey guys come on down." The voice of Jack Fenton said as he waved Danny and Maddie down. "so jack what did you call us down for." Maddie asked 

"It's done." Jack said simply, Danny looked on in confusion but Maddie's eyes lit up in excitement and recognition. "You mean it's finally done? The ghost portal is done?" Maddie asked as Danny shook his head he knew his parents were ghost hunters but, _'wait if Chaotic and Perim are real as well as the creatures and everything else then ghosts should be real as well…I mean why not?"_ Danny thought to himself. He was brought back to reality when Maddie looked over at Jack and said "hey Jack you put the on/off switch on the inside of the portal." Jack face-palmed at the stupidity of that decision, and unscrewed the panel and reinstalled it on the main console. Jazz came down shortly after this as she heard a lot of noise from upstairs, "what's going on?" she asked 

"Jazz you're just in time to watch history in the making. The ghost portal will be fully operational in…three…two…one." Jack said as he pressed the on button…all across the city every light went out and turned back on, but at the Fenton household a green portal swirled into existence but Danny and his family could see a being that constantly changed shape and held a staff in his hand. Danny and his family got into battle ready positions to fight this possible threat… "Who are you and what do you want?" 

End chapter 2

(AN: this was hard to write because of the battle scene because I was stuck on it for a few days then about two days ago I finished it. I want to thank everyone who sent in a creature oc for the story and I hope you liked how I described Ursis and Zaur. Also thanks to SaurusRock625 for the creature oc Lobokorexx who is in the story now. Just a warning to all those who sent in creature OCS I may not use all the creatures that you send in but I will try my best to use as many as possible so if you don't see your creature oc then I apologize in advance. But anyways here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it and if you do please review and tell me how I did, I'm always looking for a way to better myself at writing. By the way this chapter is very very slightly smaller than the last chapter by seventeen words and to you guys that may not seem like much at all but it tells me there is still room for more of the story…my goal for next chapter is for it to be 3000 words total without author's notes. Anyways, like I said before, enjoy the chapter. also i chose a random name for Danny's first opponent

Here are the stats for Lobokorexx

Energy: 65 (maximum), 50 (minimum)

Elements: Fire, wind, water

Disciplines:  
courage: 67  
power: 100  
wisdom: 65  
speed: 180

Special ability: Reach (he can move to any open space on the battle board)

Appearance: A humanoid Dire Wolf with reddish brown fur, green eyes, and standing at over six and a half feet tall. He has bone spikes sticking out of his spine, and his claws and fangs allow him to dismember even the toughest of prey.

Last chapter word count: 2,340 without Author's Notes

Current chapter word count: 2,323 without Author's notes

Next chapter goal: 3000 words


	5. the ghost zone

AN: Dang this chapter took me 14 ½ hours to write, that's a personal best for me anyways sorry that the codemaster battle was so short, that's the way it was supposed to be. And how did you like the ghost zone and Ember coming into play. The dc/digimon crossover is still in the works, so be prepared for that to show up sometime this month. It's just taking me a while to come up with a good start to that particular story, if anybody wants to help with that just pm me and I will get back to you as soon as I can.

Tribeless Warrior chapter 3

The Ghost Zone

Last time on Tribeless Warrior:

" _Welcome, Daniel Fenton. Chaotic Codename: Tribeless Warrior."_

" _GROUNDING GRAPPLE!"_

" _My name is…Lobokorexx_

 _But at the Fenton household a green portal swirled into existence but Danny and his family could see a being that constantly changed shape and held a staff in his hand. Danny and his family got into battle ready positions to fight this possible threat… "Who are you and what do you want?"_

Present time:

"Who are you and what do you want?" Danny asked

"I am the ghost of the past, present, and future but you may call me Clockwork. You have opened a portal to the ghost zone which houses the sixth tribe of Perim. I have come to warn you that if you venture into the portal you will be attacked and most likely die from the attacks so please stay here on earth for now and close the portal for your own safety."

"But this is the biggest discovery in the history of mankind why would…" Jack started to say but Danny put a hand on his shoulder and said "Dad, Clockwork is right and trust me when I say this the government would try to enslave the creatures of Perim and start a war we would not win even with our weaponized vehicles."

"But…fine, I'll close the portal." Jack said as he walked over to the console. "Thank you Daniel you will find a pleasant surprise next time you log into chaotic." Clockwork said as he changed into a young man, before going over to the portal, and waving good bye as he entered it. Jack then turned the portal off which surprisingly didn't cause another brief blackout. "Danny no matter how much it hurt me to turn off that portal due to it being a massive discovery, the pride I felt when you told me about the government most likely enslaving the creatures of Perim, outweighed the hurt and for that I thank you for opening my eyes that the creatures of Perim are just like us they are people too in a metaphorical sense." Jack said as he looked at his son with pride.

"You're welcome Dad. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed for the time being seeing as how I have school tomorrow. Goodnight guys." Danny said as he walked up the stairs to his room. As he got ready for bed he thought to himself. _"I wonder what the surprise clockwork told me about is. Oh well I'll find out when I send my mental avatar to chaotic."_

A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER

Danny was walking into class and saw that Mr. Lancer wasn't there so he took out his scanner and pressed the button on the top to send his mental avatar to Chaotic while his real world self put away the scanner as Mr. Lancer walked in the door. "Class, please turn to chapter 3 of Vampirates: demons of the ocean." he said.

Meanwhile in Chaotic

Danny stood in the port court and walked towards a table to relax for a bit and plan out his day when his scanner beeped alerting him that he had a message. Danny pressed accept and saw that it was from Codemaster Amzen

" _I recieved a message from Clockwork who told me to give you one of my ghost zone scans. I was hesitant at first but after he told me what happened at your house on earth I wanted to talk to you myself so meet me in my drome for a one on one match to determine if you are worthy of having a scan of the ghost zone. Don't worry this match will not be shown on the monitors in the port court or anywhere else in Chaotic._

 _Codemaster Amzen_

To say Danny was shocked was an understatement, but he steeled his nerves and went to the Amzen drome. By the time he got there he had already thought of a plan.

"I see that you made it…go ahead and choose your set of cards." Amzen said as she docked her scanner. Danny did the same and the holographic board appeared. Danny chose Smildon, chorus of cothica, and Cannon of casualty, hey just because he doesn't ally with any of the tribes, it doesn't mean he won't use tribal mugic that could help him win a battle, destructozooka and Prexxor Chasm along with a few other locations, his attacks were all high powered. And he was set for his match

 **"Players lock your decks…Tribeless Warrior since you were challenged by Codemaster Amzen you get to initiate combat first. Spin the location randomizer and choose your attacking creature.**

Danny spun the wheel and it landed on Prexxor Chasm. "Smildon attacks…what is your creature's name?" Danny asked

"His name is Skulker." Amzen said

"Ah…thank you, now Smildon attacks Skulker." Danny said as he clicked on the picture of his chosen creature only for a ring of alpha numeric code to appear around his body engulfing him while at the same time another ring of alphanumeric code appeared around Amzen engulfing her as well. The creature Danny turned into was a humanoid Smilodon with dark blue fur and bone spikes sticking out from his elbows while he wore a leather tunic while the creature Amzen turned into was a human with green hair that shot up like fire, he wore a black body suit, but he looked more like a cyborg then an actual human. There was a flash of light and both transformed players were teleported to Prexxor Chasm.

' _Hmm, if I were to use my battlegear I could turn the tides in my favor…I think I will.'_ "Reveal Flux Bauble change the location to my liking." Skulker said as he Smildon jumped out of a bush and just in time for both of them to be transported to a floating island in a green and black location. **"Flame breach! Vapor wipeout!** Reveal Destructozooka, I chose water and water five! **ALLMAGEDDON!"** Smildon roared as he gained fire, air, and water then unleashed a gigantic maelstrom of attacks. _'Holy crap this kid is going all out.'_ Skulker thought to himself as he was blasted by the attack which dealt fifty-five damage to Skulker.

Just then a few notes of music were heard as Skulker called out " **Ghost Elem Destruction** , take away the elements from my enemy!" a beam of light appeared and struck Smildon erasing the element that he had and the elements he gained from the attacks and battlegear. **"Ghostly Stampede!"** Skulker called out as he shot five green skeletal horses from his body, which surrounded Smildon and attacked him by using him as a ping pong ball and kicking him with their hooves, bringing Smildon down to forty energy. _'Crap I need to use my mugics soon if I am going to win this.'_ Smildon thought to himself as he dodged the next attack from Skulker, **"Mis Barrage!"** Skulker said as he shot missiles from ports all over his body, but as Smildon was dodging he was grazed by a small missile thus making the attack effective and bringing Smildon to ten energy. _'Now's the time'_ " **Chorus of Cothica** , allow me to use tribal mugic. **"CANNON OF CASULTY!"** Smildon roared as a beam of light hit him while another hit Skulker coding him in the process.

"Interesting…you used generic mugic to give you the ability to code me using tribal mugic. I assumed you wouldn't use TRIBAL mugic due to your dislike of the tribes." Amzen said as she turned back into herself. "Yeah I thought that would throw you for a loop and I may dislike the tribes but this is a game about strategy so I had to come up with a plan to beat you. Mainly because you're a codemaster and I'm not one to underestimate an opponent even if they are a woman because women can be just as strong as men in a lot of ways." Danny said

"Well thank you for not underestimating women in general and thank you for respecting me as a woman instead of being like most of those arrogant jerks. You will find a ghost zone location scan in a message within the hour. I wish you luck on all your future matches, good bye young Daniel." Amzen said as she left the drome.

Danny just left for the port courts and waited for the message to appear. Sure enough within an hour's time a message appeared with a code. Danny inputted the code into his scanner and watched as the location of the ghost zone appeared. Once it was fully uploaded he walked over to the port area and selected the ghost zone location and pressed the middle button on the bottom of his scanner, he then disappeared in a swirl of alphanumeric code.

Meanwhile back on Earth.

Danny was eating lunch with Sam and Tucker when Dash came over and proceeded to jam his elbow into Danny's head which forced Danny's head down into the mashed potatoes he was eating. Danny got a huge bump on the back of his head and was groaning in pain but didn't do a thing because he promised his mom that he wouldn't react in anger, "what's the matter Fen-turd can't eat your mashed potatoes like a normal human so you have to eat them like a freak?" Dash said with a sneer, Kwan who is on the same football team as Dash saw this and thought that Dash was going a bit too far so he proceeded to steer Dash away from Danny, Sam, and Tucker. He looked back at the trio and mouthed "sorry" to them.

Sam and Tucker nodded in thanks and took Danny to the infirmary but after explaining what happened to the nurse and getting an eye witness report from Kwan, Danny was sent home for the day with a note detailing what happened so he could let his parents know. Sam and Tucker promised to bring Danny the homework he missed to his house so he can keep up with his studies. Danny nodded in thanks and waited for his mother to come pick him up.

Meanwhile back in Perim, specifically the ghost zone

Danny was wondering around only to slip and fall when he wasn't paying attention, he was about to scream when he was caught by two hands. "Whoa there dipstick be more careful next time." A female sounding voice said as Danny was set back on solid ground. Danny turned to get a good look at his rescuer. It was a human girl with pale skin but dressed in all black with the only difference being her skull grey boots as well as her guitar. Her hair was done in a ponytail and looked like blue fire while her eyes were an electric green. "You ok there?" she asked

"Yeah just getting a good look at my rescuer so I remember to thank them the next time I see them. The name's Daniel Fenton but my friends call me Danny, what's your name?" Danny asked as he stuck out his hand for a hand shake which the girl gripped and said "I'm Ember, and you must be a chaotic player right?"

"Yes that's true but how did you know?" Danny asked in confusion while Ember just chuckled, "Well first of all, that scanner on your hip says it all. Second, we of the ghost zone hear things through the grapevine sometimes. We also know that all chaotic players specialize in one of the five remaining tribes."

"Five? But I thought there were only four?" Danny asked

"no, there are the Overworld, Underworld, Mipedians, Danians, and M'arrillian tribes along with the Ghost tribe of which I am part of." Ember said

"M'arrillians? If they are the fifth tribe, then where are they?" Danny asked, at that Ember frowned and said "at first they were locked behind the Doors of the Deepmines but they were recently unleashed upon Perim…and have tried to take over but are slowly being pushed back."

"Hmm they must be pretty terrifying if they have to be pushed back into the Doors of the Deepmines."

"Yeah but that's only because the chieftains specialize in brainwashing. They haven't found out about this part of Perim yet so that's a good thing. By the way if I were you I would stay away from the rest of Perim for right now."

"Alright then I might as well get going so I don't get into any trouble." Danny said as he got up from where he was sitting. "Hey Danny? You never did tell me what tribe you specialize in." Ember said

"Oh I don't specialize in any tribe due to the point that the war over the cothica is pointless to me but I do specialize in TRIBELESS creatures." Danny said

"Well then scan me and see the world through the eyes of the ghost tribe. I will even let you scan my guitar and the mugic I have on me." Ember said as she stood up and took off her guitar, she reached into a compartment on her guitar and brought out a green crystal heptagon. Danny brought his scanner and scanned Ember, along with her guitar and the mugic. "Hmm the guitar of mugic and Ghostia Locatia, interesting. Thanks Ember." Danny said happily as he looked at Ember with a smile on his face.

"No problem Danny. Just be careful around those M'arrillians. See you later." Ember Said as she floated off deeper into the Ghost zone. Danny just ported back to chaotic to get something to eat and return his mental avatar back to his physical body

Meanwhile back on earth

Danny was resting while talking to his mom about what happened when he noticed a flashing light coming from his scanner. He pressed the top button on his scanner and a flood of memories came rushing into his head which made him grab it in pain because he was still suffering from the bump. But when he recovered he looked at his mom excitedly "hey mom you will never believe what I did in chaotic today."

"What did you do?" Maddie asked

"I battled a codemaster, and got a rare location scan. I also found out that the Doors of the Deepmines have been opened and unleased the fifth Tribe, the M'arrillians, onto Perim and scanned a creature battlegear and mugic from the sixth Tribe, the ghost tribe."

"Who did you battle and are you saying that you were able to scan a ghost?" Maddie asked with growing excitement. "Yes I was, I will pull up each scan to show you." Danny said as he did that showing his mother the new scans he got. Maddie looked over the scans and saw that the creature known as Ember was just barely being fleshed out in the branch she worked for. Thanks to working for the informational tech department she would get notices on what's coming out in new sets and knew that this information would be good to finally release a few creatures as well as locations, mugic, attacks, and battlegear. But she would wait until tomorrow to let her boss know because her son came first. She saw Danny getting tired and said "go to sleep Danny you have school in the morning and don't worry I will talk to the principal tomorrow morning to allow you to use what you have learned from me in self-defense."

"Alright, good night mom." Danny said as he closed his eyes and was out like a light. Maddie just smiled and walked out of the room.

THE NEXT DAY

Maddie drove her son to school and went into the principal's office with her son only to find out that Principal Ishiyama was talking with her son Kwan

"Mrs. Ishiyama I would like for my son Daniel Fenton to use what I have taught him in martial arts in self-defense." Maddie said as Principal Ishiyama nodded in understanding.

"Very well I was just talking with my son here about the incident that happened yesterday during lunch. I will write a permission note for Daniel Fenton to use self-defense if necessary." She said as she wrote the note

"Thank you, Mrs. Ishiyama." Maddie said as she got up and shook hands with the principal.

Meanwhile Danny was sitting outside the principal's office when Dash walked over and started harassing him. "So you came back after eating like a freak…eh Fenton?" Dash said with a sneer as he grabbed Danny by the collar. Just then Kwan, Maddie and Principal Ishiyama came out of the office. Maddie just walked over with the note in hand and pushed Dash out of the way. "HEY! You can't do that to me!" Dash yelled out,

"On the contrary young man I can, seeing as how you were manhandling my son." Maddie said to Dash in a condescending tone as she turned back to her son making sure he was alright. At this display of courage Dash got mad and went to slap her but Danny caught the wrist and twisted it causing Dash to cry out in pain "No one and I mean NO ONE will ever lay a finger on my mom. Do…you…understand…Baxter?" Danny growled out as Dash whimpered and nodded yes.

"I can't hear you. Say it louder for everyone to hear." Danny said as Dash finally said "ok I understand." Danny let go of Dash's wrist and whispered something in Principal's Ishiyama's ear, "Mr. Baxter seeing as how you tried to assault an adult and a woman at that I should have you arrested on the spot but Danny wants to give you a chance to redeem yourself so you are getting detention for two months and your football and basketball team privileges revoked and you are not able to join any other sport team. Maybe this will teach you some humility and let you grow as a person. Do you understand?" principal Ishiyama said with a tone of finality as Dash nodded in reluctant acceptance. "Now get to class all of you." Principal Ishiyama said as Dash and Kwan left to go to their class which they had a few minutes to get to while Danny just hugged his mom and wished her a good day at work. After he left Principal Ishiyama turned to Maddie and said "your son will make a fine man in the future, I hope you know that Mrs. Fenton."

"I know and I'm already proud of him."

End chapter 3

Here are the stats for Ember

Energy: 40 to 55

Elements: fire

Stats

Courage: 85

Power: 65

Wisdom: 75

Speed: 70

Effects: Ember gains one mugic counter as long as she has Guitar of Mugic equipped

Mugic counters: 3

Rarity: rare

Titles: Ghost muge warrior

Guitar of Mugic:

Image: looks like ember's guitar from the Danny Phantom TV show

Effect: equipped creature can't be targeted by mugic.

Ghostia locatia:  
change location to a random location in your location deck

And if you will notice in this chapter there is a book title called Vampirates: demons of the ocean. It's a real book and I figured that since Mr. Lancer is an English teacher he would sometimes bring in a set of books for his class to read and give their opinions on as well give homework about it. It's a good book too and the start of a series of books by the same name of Vampirates and its written by Justin Somper, a British author. Anyways it's 5:43 am while I'm writing this author's note and I have to get ready for work so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and have a great morning/day/afternoon/evening/night wherever you are

Edit: this chapter was done a couple of weeks ago and im just now posting it because i needed someone to look over it and make sure i didn't make any mistakes. and the dc/digimon crossover may not be posted this month and for that im sorry i am still working on it but i have a workable start to the chapter. but anyways hope you guys enjoy the chapter have a great day/night


	6. The ghost, the tribeless, the warbeast

The tribeless warrior chapter 4

The ghost, the tribeless, the warbeast and the location

previously  
 _"Who are you and what do you want?"_

 _"His name is Skulker." Amzen said_

 _"ALLMAGEDDON!"_

 _"Marillians?"_

 _"I do specialize in TRIBELESS CREATURES." Danny said_

 _"I know and I'm already proud of him."_

Start chapter

In Chaotic we find Danny just porting in when he got a message on his scanner. He checked it and saw that it was a request for a match, "Tribeless_Warrior, I challenge you to a six on six match in the Imthor drome in two hours. Signed SlickNick."

"hmm so I have two hours to find any new scans to give me an edge. Hmm I know where to go." Danny said to himself as he turned around and went back to the port court and ported to the location known as the ghost zone.

As Danny was navigating the ghost zone he came across a woman being attacked by green wolves, she looked to be scared and was holding her side. He saw a mugic off to the side. So, while the wolves were distracted by the woman Danny ran to the mugic and picked it up. He looked at the woman and yelled

"HEY! CATCH!" Danny threw the mugic like a Frisbee towards the woman. She caught it and used a mugician before yelling out " **DESTRUCTO FORTISSIMO!"** the woman grew a little taller and became more buff before yelling out **"SPIRIT DIAMONDS!"** she then shot out light blue spirits from her hands causing massive destruction to the wolves knocking them out. She turned to Danny and said "thanks for the help, now what's your name?"

"My name's Danny and I'm a chaotic player." Danny said as he got a good look at the woman. She was heavily covered with tattoos and she was wearing a cloak. "Are you done checking me out now?" the woman said with a twitch of her eyebrow. "Sorry about that. Trust me on this, I was checking out your tattoos, now I told you my name, can you tell me yours." Danny said

"My name is Lydia and as thanks for saving me I will allow you to scan either me or the attack I used." The now named Lydia said

"I think I will scan you instead of the attack." Danny said as he scanned Lydia before saying "thank you for the scan and hopefully we will meet again someday." Danny said as he ported back to chaotic, only to port to the Dens of the Wild to see if he could get anymore scans before his match.

Danny was walking around when he found a creature just sitting on a rock staring into a crackling fire that was cooking some kind of meat. It looked to be an anthromorphic lion with auburn fur and a black mane with a windblown look while wearing a tunic made of thick furs and pants made from deer hide, "I can smell you human, why don't you join me instead of hiding behind that tree." The lion said

Danny came out from behind a tree and said "Well Perim is full of danger and you can never be too careful."

"True now what are you out here for?" the lion said as Danny explained his situation while the lion nodded in acceptance. "you may scan me, this location and one other creature. You just have to wait for a few minutes after you scan me and the location." The lion said as Danny wondered why he was being this nice to him. "ok let me scan the location first." Danny said as he scanned their surroundings which came up as the Forest of the Moon-Sun. Then Danny scanned the lion who came up as Leonidas the conjuror. He was a past tribeless creature that was titled as past warrior conjuror, "you're a conjuror? I thought that was a Mipedian only title?" Danny asked curiously

"conjuring was an art in the past but now it's only known by the Mipedians and very few tribeless creatures. I am one of the last few creatures that know the ancient art of conjuring. The conjuring nowadays is nothing but a bastardized version of what it once was." Leonidas said as he walked towards a clearing and started to chant as a rip in reality appeared. Out of it came a tarbosarus made of ice and snow with spikes of ice jutting from the back of its neck to the tip of its tail. His teeth looked to be made of sharp ice and his breath froze some of the air turning what it froze into chunks of ice.

"this is the second creature you may scan but you must earn Tyrannexx's respect before you can scan him. And to do that you must not show fear." Leonidas said as Tyrannexx nodded in confirmation. Danny nodded in acceptance and Tyrannexx just smirked before letting out an extremely loud roar. Danny didn't even flinch and said "man this guy needs a breath mint or something to make his breath smell better." Tyrannexx just blinked at first then he started to laugh. " **I like this kid you may scan me young one."**

Danny's jaw just dropped in shock at the fact that the warbeast talked but then he remembered that Leonidas said the current version of conjuring was a bastardized version. He then scanned Tyrannexx and thanked both of them before porting back to chaotic. "That boy has a great destiny ahead of him, doesn't he?" Leonidas asked

 **"Yes he does and it will be even greater once** _ **he**_ **comes back."** Tyrannexx replied

"Well come on old friend, let's go back" Leonidas said as he and Tyrannexx turned around and walked away before disappearing into mist.

meanwhile back at chaotic Danny was walking towards the Imthor drome when he bumped into someone. "hey watch where you're going! Oh, it's my opponent well looks like I will be able to prove that Overworlders are superior to even the tribeless because like anybody who uses those ugly beasts they're weak!" the person said who turned out to be SlickNick. (AN: I looked up the episode this guy is in and I can't figure out his description other than he has brown hair. If you want to see his description look up chaotic episode shifting sands and see if you can figure it out.) both of them reached the drome and docked their scanners. **"SlickNick since you won last time in this drome you will go first and as a reminder if you win here again you will face off against Codemaster Imthor the next time you battle here. Now spin the location randomizer and choose your attacking creature."**

SlickNick spun the spinner and placed his hand on a creature named Maxxor "Maxxor attacks Cromax in fear valley" he said as he turned into Maxxor (AN: Maxxor is a green skinned humanoid with black hair, tribal tattoos all over his body and wears a red tunic) while Danny turned into Cromax (AN: who is more of a caveman version of Maxxor) then the inside of the drome flashed white and they were in fear valley where Maxxor immediately lost ten energy. Maxxor found Cromax easily and yelled out **"SLOWSAND!"** as he shot out sand at Cromax which slowed him down considerably and made his energy and speed go down by ten and twenty-five respectively.

 **"EARTH PULSE! RADICAL ICE BALLS!"** Cromax yelled out as he stomped on the ground and shot balls of ice from his hands bringing Maxxor down to forty energy and giving Cromax ten points of his speed back. Before Maxxor could even retaliate Cromax yelled out **"ULTIMATE WARSTANCE! GROUNDING GRAPPLE!"** coding Maxxor with the last attack. Both players reappeared back in the drome. "you think that the tribeless are weak? Well I'll show you just how strong they are." Danny growled

 **"Tribeless_Warrior it is your attack. Please spin the location randomizer and choose your attacking creature."**

"Smildon attacks Silchaw in Prexxor Chasm!" Danny said as he turned into the humanoid smilodon.

(AN: I'm going to skip the battles until the last two so here are the stats for them instead)

Smildon vs Silchaw in Prexxor Chasm: winner: Silchaw with 30 energy left

Eremia vs Ursis in Forest of Life: winner: Ursis

Lobokorexx vs Crawsectus in Riverlands: winner: Lobokorexx

Heptad vs Tyrannexx in Dens of the Wild: winner: Tyrannexx with 15 energy left

(AN: Now onto the last two battles)

"Leonidas attacks Drabe in the Forest of the Moon-Sun!" Danny said as he turned into Leonidas while SlickNick turned into a humanoid white ram with mystical tattoos. The drome flashed and teleported both players to the chosen location. While Drabe was wondering around aimlessly trying to find Leonidas who was lying in wait. **"NEURO FREEZE!"** he yelled shooting a beam of freezing energy from his hand where it hit Drabe who was frozen in ice dropping his energy down to thirty. Before Drabe could retaliate Leonidas called out another attack, **"DEADWATER DEVASTATION!"** shooting a torrent of water from his mouth but he did not notice something that Drabe did before he was coded. Both players were teleported back into the drome where Danny noticed something different with his opponents last creature, "hey how come Silchaw has sixty energy instead of thirty?" Danny asked

"I used Drabe's two mugic counters to give Silchaw thirty energy. You just didn't notice." SlickNick said as he spun the location randomizer. "Silchaw attacks Tyrannexx in Silchaw's mine" SlickNick said as he turned into a rat decked out in miner's gear, "Now let's get chaotic!" Silchaw said as the drome teleported both players to the chosen location. Now since Tyrannexx was a warbeast he was huge in size and couldn't maneuver around as much so he decided to do attack the smart way **"VAPOR WIPEOUT, EARTHSHAPE, FLAMEBREACH."** Tyrannexx said in a whisper gaining the three elements of air, earth, and fire while he was waiting for Silchaw to come find him he called on Leonidas's power to sacrifice one mugic counter to rid himself of recklessness until the end of the battle. Just then Silchaw found him and was about to attack him but Tyrannexx beat him to the punch, **"ERODING BLAST, DRY TOUCH!"** Silchaw found himself losing his only two elements, and started shaking in fear as Tyrannexx just grinned **"ALLMAGEDDON! CYCLONE SLAM!"** Tyrannexx yelled coding Silchaw with both attacks. Both players were teleported back to the drome where it was announced that Danny was the winner. SlickNick just grabbed his scanner and left in anger. As Danny left the drome he ported home to tell his family of his most recent win.

End chapter 4

Ending Author's note: I am so sorry this took so long to get out. My family had to get a new computer because the old one was old and wasn't working as well but here is the new chapter of The Tribeless Warrior and here is the list of stories to be uploaded or updated next,

1: The digital titan of justice: this is the digimon dc crossover I've been working on for a long time

2: the honorary danian

3: the combination master

4: the elementalist of young justice

5: the tribeless warrior

this is the order of stories to be uploaded or updated. Now I have a lot more ideas for stories so I will be making a challenge fanfiction where I post challenges for people to do. But anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter but I have to get off the computer so see ya later.

Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer signing off


	7. scans

So, Shadow Tsunami Dragon slayer here I understand that the last chapter was short and may have seemed rushed but that's because of two reasons, 1: that's all I had for the chapter and 2: I haven't updated tribeless warrior in two months. So here is a list of all the Tribeless and Ghost Tribe scans that Danny has acquired to make up for the short chapter. 

Tribeless Creatures:

Name: Lobokorexx

Appearance: A humanoid Dire Wolf with reddish brown fur, green eyes, and standing at over six and a half feet tall. He has bone spikes sticking out of his spine, and his claws and fangs allow him to dismember even the toughest of prey.

Elemental affinities: Air, Fire, and Water

Disciplines: 67 Courage, 100 Power, 43 Wisdom, and 180 Speed

Special Ability: Reach (he can move to any open space on the battle board)

Rarity: rare 

Name: Leonidas

Title: Past Warrior Conjurer

Appearance: Resembles an anthropomorphic American Lion with auburn fur and a black mane with a windblown look. He wears a tunic made of thick furs and pants made from deer hide. His preferred Battlegear is his Terra Spear.

Ability #1: Reduces Recklessness damage dealt to Warbeasts by 10.

Ability #2: Sacrifice one Mugic Counter, remove a Warbeast's Recklessness until the end of the battle.

Stats:

Courage: 50 - 65

Power: 45 - 55

Wisdom: 80 - 110

Speed: 65 - 85

Energy: 40 - 50

Mugic Counters: 2

Rarity: super rare

Name: Tyrannexx

Title: Past Warbeast

Appearance: Resembles a Tarbosaurus made of ice and snow with icicle spikes jutting from the back of his neck to the tip of his tail. Even his teeth are icicles. His eyes glow blue with icy cold energy, and he can breathe liquid nitrogen.

Ability: Recklessness 15 (Takes 15 damage every time he attacks)

Stats:

Courage: 95

Power: 140

Wisdom: 10

Speed: 35

Energy: 65 - 75

Mugic Counters: 0

Rarity: super rare

Locations:

Dens of the Wild: mirage  
Initiative Past  
past creatures deal an additional 5 damage when attacking  
 _mirage: all attacks deal 5 less damage to past creatures_  
Rarity rare

Forest of the Moon-Sun  
initiative: warbeasts and conjurors  
Warbeasts take 5 less recklessness damage from attacks while conjurors gain recklessness 5

Ghost tribe scans:

Ember: ghost muge warrior  
energy: 40 to 50  
elements: fire  
Stats:  
courage: 85  
power: 65  
wisdom: 75  
speed: 70  
ability: Ember gains one mugic counter when Guitar of Mugic is equipped to her  
mugic counters: 3  
Rarity: rare

Lydia: ghost warrior  
energy: 45 to 60  
elements: air  
Stats:  
courage: 80  
power: 75  
wisdom: 60  
speed: 70  
ability: intimidate: energy 10 (when this creature battles opposing creature loses 10 energy  
mugic counters: 1  
rarity: uncommon

Battlegear:

Guitar of mugic: equipped creature can't be targeted by mugic

Rarity: rare

Mugic:

Ghostia locatia: change current location to a random location in your location deck

Rarity: uncommon


	8. The Knight of Fright and The infection

The Tribeless Warrior chapter 5

The Knight of Fright and the infection of a new Danian

Danny had just ported into Chaotic and was looking for anybody to challenge when his scanner started to vibrate. He picked it up and saw that he was getting a call from a random scanner number asking for a video call, he pressed accept and saw that it was Codemaster Crellan. The image was that of a mask with gold veins running through it. "Daniel, I normally wouldn't ask this of a regular player and I would normally go myself but I have a few battles I must accept and participate in but I feel like I can trust you. I need you to go to a location in the ghost zone and check on something for me, I will be sending a message to you with the details and the location. If you accept I will allow you to keep the location scan and you will be allowed to scan any two of these options that you wish, you may scan a creature, mugic, attack, BattleGear or another location."

"Of course, Codemaster. I will be by the Port Court waiting for your message. Danny out." Danny ended the call and began his trek over to the Port Court.

Halfway to his destination his scanner began ringing again. He checked the message and a masked hologram appeared in front of him, "Danny." Said the hologram, "The location I have sent you is one of great evil and corruption. It is known to the few who have survived visiting as, 'Fright Castle.'…" the hologram paused and the figure uploaded the scan to the device. "This should provide safe routes and locations. It also contains a list of people who may be safe to approach if you ever run into trouble and need anything. I may have said before but I do not normally give missions like this to normal players. Despite that, I believe you are the only one capable of handling this mission. I will give you details as you progress. For your protection as well as mine." The figure cocked his head in a gesture oddly resembling an ancient nod of respect. "Good luck, Daniel Fenton." The hologram of the figure vanished as Danny's device pinged, notifying him the download was complete. He glanced at the scan once it locked and loaded. He stared uneasily at the name of the scan, "huh, spooky name for a spooky location." Danny muttered to himself as he ported to the location in a swirl of alpha-numeric code

 _Deep within the nether realms of Chaotic, in a pocket of encoded space corrupted beyond mortal conception, a pair of red eyes pulsing with basic code sparkled with malicious glee, "Good. Everything is going according to my plans."  
_

Within a swirl of alpha-numeric code, Danny appeared on the outskirts of a small village. He looked around and saw a path leading upwards to a dark medieval castle. Danny began his journey to the castle. Along the way, he saw glowing sets of eyes disappear behind doors and windows. He could not tell whether the eyes belonged to NPC, or to actual players. As he walked around he found a building where the door was open. He walked inside and saw an actual demon, a humanoid being with black wings, red skin, curled black horns, while wearing a trench coat and blue pants. "Welcome to my shop laddie what can I help you with?" the demon said

"What's your name sir?" Danny asked curious as to who this demon was but internally he was wary of this demon. "My name is Dragovitch laddie, now I gave you mine, what is yours?" the now named Dragovitch said

"My name is Daniel Fenton but I go by Danny, and I'm a Chaotic player." Danny said as Dragovitch nodded "we don't get too many of those around here. So, what brings you around these parts, Daniel?"

Just as Danny was about to answer he got a call on his scanner. Checking it he saw it was from Codemaster Crellan. "Daniel, I see that you stopped a couple hundred feet from the hill leading to Fright Castle, what seems to be the problem?" Crellan said

"I met this creature that goes by the name of Dragovitch we were just talking before you called." Danny said

"Creature? Hmm there shouldn't be a creature there unless you count the demons as creatures…" Crellan said before being interrupted by Dragovitch "You do realize I can hear everything you're saying…right…Codemaster Crellan."

"How do you know of me demon, and how is it that you can hear the conversation when the conversation is encrypted beyond the most skilled hackers?" Crellan said as his hologram turned to face Dragovitch, "Hmm interesting a demon that hasn't being corrupted by the energies of this place. You're like a speck of grey in a sea of black. How did you arrive here sir?" Crellan asked

"In simple terms, I died and then arrived here." Dragovitch said as Danny flinched back in sadness "I'm sorry to hear that Dragovitch, but can you elaborate please?" Crellan asked as Dragovitch nodded. "I had died a long, long time ago but as I was about to go to purgatory to find out if I was going to heaven or hell I was swept up by a twister of numbers and changed into what you see before you now. Then I woke up here and how do I know of you codemaster crellan? Well I should be able to recognize my old friend isn't that right Kenneth?" Dragovitch said as Codemaster Crellan gasped in shock… "No one should know my full first name except for my parents and…one other person but he's…dead…NO WAY! DARIUS DRAGOVITCH?!"

"Codemaster Crellan, you know Dragovitch?" Danny asked as the hologram of Codemaster Crellan nodded. "We were friends before Darius "died". Daniel, you need to continue your mission, Dragovitch I will come by and visit you later I still have some drome matches to complete and my next one is in fifteen minutes."

"Very well Kenneth I shall see you later. But before you go Daniel," Dragovitch said as he reached down and grabbed something from behind the counter before tossing it to Daniel who almost dropped to the ground from the sheer weight of the item, "If you want to get a scan of that be my guest but you might need it when you get to the doors of Fright Castle."

"Thank you, Mr. Dragovitch, I will scan it right now." Danny said as he set the item down before unwrapping it only to see it was a beautifully crafted sword. Danny scanned the sword before wrapping it back up and placing across his back. He nodded to Dragovitch and left promptly.

As Danny pushed open the gates he saw that the hill to Fright Castle was pretty steep, he sighed and started the trek up the hill. Meanwhile in a tree near the top of the hill a small creature was rooted to a branch upside down, it opened one eye before letting go of the branch, falling to the ground before it started to flap its wings and fly into the castle. "Hmm so the human is making his way to my castle and he has the Sword of Nightmares, Interesting, well our guest will make his way here and when he does he will regret it." A voice said as red knight armor appeared around the mystery person. 

Danny had just walked inside the castle and was walking around before finding a door that was closed…opening it he saw on a pedestal a purple Halloween pumpkin with a scary face. He walked around looking at it before noticing a glow coming from behind him. He turned around and was immediately scanning his surroundings before notice another glow coming from behind him. He turned his head sideways to see that the sword itself was glowing, he took it off his back and saw that the whole sword was faintly glowing and the closer he got to the purple pumpkin the brighter the glow. Being wary of this Danny left the room.

As he was walking around some more he found another room filled to the brim with swords armors, and other Battlegear along with a wall of Mugic with each one being incased in a cube of glass. He saw Mugics ranging in colors of blue, red, yellow, brown, black, silver, and green. "hmm the blue Mugic is Overworld, red is underworld mugic, yellow is Mipedian Mugic, brown is Danian Mugic, black, is most likely the M'arrillians style of Mugic, silver is Generic Mugic, and green is Ghostly Mugic. But none of these are ones I have seen so these must have been lost to the ages. I better let Codemaster Crellan know." Danny said to himself as he texted a message to Codemaster Crellan. Within five minutes he got a response

 _"Daniel please scan as many Mugics as your scanner will allow, especially the M'arrillian Mugic…as a heads-up the M'arrillians are back behind the Doors of the Deep Mines so its safe to go back to Perim. Also, please scan at least one more copy of each mugic so me and the other codemasters can determine if they are safe to use in drome battles. And keep a scan of each for yourself but don't use them until we deem them safe." – Codemaster Crellan_

Danny nodded in acceptance of that before backing up and pointing his scanner at the wall. To even start the scanning process, he had to checkmark a few boxes that popped up on his scanner screen to make sure he could hold all the Mugic in his scanner. It took him forty-five minutes to have the whole wall scanned. He sent a copy of each scan to Codemaster Crellan before walking around some more.

As Danny left the room he saw a creature that he had never seen before. It was a suit of knight armor that stood twelve feet tall but the color of the armor was not silver it was blood red, and the eyes were a dark blue, he saw the Creature walking towards him at a brisk pace. "You know human I was going to let you come to me so I may get my sword back but since I found out you STOLE all those Mugics from my castle and therefore you stole from me so I decided to meet up with you myself." The knight said

"What? I didn't steal anything! and the Mugics are still there if you must know." Danny said as he looked for a way out of this mess. But the knight didn't bother to hear what Danny had to say because he cocked back his fist and threw it forward intending on fighting Danny. Danny had ducked just in time to go under the knight and turn and scan the Creature twenty percent before having to run away, as the knight turned around to chase him.

Danny ran as fast as his legs could carry him before he turned a corner and saw a shelf that had nothing on it so Danny jumped onto the shelf and parkoured his way up to a chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling. The knight that was following him turned the corner just as Danny had stopped the chandelier from making too much noise from the constant swinging. As the knight looked around for Danny, Danny restarted the scanning process and was about eighty-five percent of having the knight scanned when the knight noticed him.

The knight immediately charged up an attack and fired right at Danny now intending to kill him. Danny had just enough time to jump down from the chandelier landing in a crouch before running off again looking back for a second to see the chandelier on fire. _'That knight Creature is actually trying to kill me. What do I do? How am I going to survive…wait a minute in Chaotic and in Perim I am made of code right? So, shouldn't I be able to do Attacks like the Creatures in Perim can? It's worth a shot but I have to get this guy cornered somehow…that's it! I'll just lead him back to that room with the purple pumpkin.'_ Danny thought to himself as he moved faster than his real body could, he appeared in the first room he went to.

He hid behind a pillar as the knight came bursting in. as the knight looked around he yelled out "COME OUT HUMAN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" Danny finally finished the scan of the knight creature before looking at it noticing the knight creature was called Knightmare and had fire and water elements. Thinking of a quick plan, Danny came out of his hiding place and yelled out " **EMBERWHIP!** " taking the sword off his back, which transformed into a whip, and hit Knightmare in the back with the whip doing fifteen damage total to the knight. Knightmare turned around and shot an Emberswarm Attack at Danny who leapt to the right to dodge the attack. But as he did so he accidently let go of the whip which, while in mid-air, turned back into a sword.

The sword landed in the pumpkin and Knightmare laughed maniacally "Though it was a surprise to see a human use an Attack and while I must commend you for your bravery and tenacity, it's all over now. You have no weapon and said weapon is stuck in the Fright Knights pumpkin…oh crap…I forgot my Brother was sealed in the pumpkin." Knightmare said as he realized what would happen, "well this sucks." Knightmare said as the purple pumpkin's eyes glowed bright green. "Yes, this does suck…for you Brother!" an ethereal voice said as the pumpkin exploded into pieces before the pieces came together in a tornado before dispersing once again to show another suit of armor but this one was different and yet similar, in design, to Knightmare's armor. This suit was purple in color, the eyes were a bright green and the suit had a black cloak that billowed in the wind.

"Who are you?" Danny asked still wary and cautious of the newcomer

"I am Fright Knight and I must thank you young Daniel for freeing me from my prison where I have been trapped there for nine solons. in return I will allow you to scan me and scan a Mugic that you didn't see in the armory of MY castle…which reminds me brother…dost thou need a lesson in proper etiquette again?" the now named Fright Knight said as he turned to his brother who was whimpering in cowardice. "N-no brother. I don't need another lesson, I'm sorry that I sealed you back in your prison please don't bring the ghost hog back I won't do it again I promise." Knightmare said as he trembled in fear. "Daniel please scan this Mugic and me now then get out of here, because what I am about to do to my brother is not for human eyes." Fright Knight said as he stuck his hand in a swirling green vortex and pulled out a green Mugic. Danny just scanned the Mugic and Fright Knight before turning to leave the room.

"Oh and Danny…" Danny turned his head to the side, "…You are always welcome here if you wish to talk and beware of a Creature named Plasmius. He's bad news, ok?" Fright Knight said as Danny nodded and left the castle.

"Now Brother…The ghost hog cometh!"

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THE GHOST HOG!"

"SQEEE!"

"NO NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE! AHHHHH! 

Danny shivered as he heard the screams of Knightmare echoing around the village. As soon as he got to the base of the village he called Codemaster Crellan, "Codemaster Crellan…the mission is complete I'm porting back to the port court immediately." Danny said into the speaker

"Good Codemaster Amzen will be relieved to hear that. You look troubled Daniel, what seems to be the problem?" Codemaster Crellan asked

"Well…are Chaotic players supposed to be able to use Creature Attacks?" Danny said bluntly

"Wait…are you telling me you used a Creature Attack?" Codemaster Crellan asked in shock. Danny sighed and explained what happened to him and his thoughts about the ability. "Danny while this is definitely shocking, amazing and exciting I suggest you don't mention this to anybody and I mean anybody…if word got out that Chaotic players could do the same things Creatures could it would mean war between Perim and Earth and that could be very catastrophic now port back to the port court and have a well-deserved rest. You've earned it." Codemaster Crellan said as he cut the transmission and Danny ported back to the hub where he ordered some food realizing he was very hungry.

Meanwhile in the Underworld, a meeting between Chaor, Agitos and Takinom was taking place in the throne room. "Lord Chaor I have found evidence that Asadab has betrayed us as a minion to the M'arrillians and he did it willingly." Agitos said

"Are you sure Agitos? I don't doubt your word but I want to make sure that my next action will be the right thing to do, now that we are in a time of peace not seen for thousands of de-solons." Chaor said as Agitos nodded his head however Takinom was confused, "If Agitos's suspicions prove to be true, what would be your next action my Lord?" she asked

"You'll see soon enough…Agitos do you have physical evidence of Asadab's betrayel?" Chaor asked

"Yes, Lord Chaor… I have it on a voice recorder that Khybon made from stuff lying around in his workshop." Agitos said as he brought out what looked to be a crude and primitive version of a modern-day voice recorder on Earth.

 _"…That damn Chaor making us work to make up for something we had no control over, at least under the M'arrillians us brainwashed creatures had it easy, just help take over Perim…peeyew this crap stinks, Chaor should be doing this instead of me I wish there was a Mugic that could force Chaor to bow down to me… oh yeah I'm also a Muge I could invent a new Mugic that could do exactly that…"_ Asadabs voice came out of the voice recorder and that was all Chaor needed to hear…knowing that the Danians considered loyalty to the queen to be the most powerful trait amongst them, Chaor whistled to signal a messenger bat to fly down to him. Sticking out it's leg Chaor took a small roll of parchment and sat at the desk that was located behind the throne and wrote down a message

 _"Dear Queen Illexia of the Danians_

 _I have an member of my tribe who is displaying traitorous behavior and as I was thinking of a punishment for the member I remembered that the Danian Tribe instills loyalty in all of their members and that the Danian Parasites can turn a member of a different tribe into a Danian, so I was wondering if we could make a deal to more solidify the peace between our two tribes. I would like to offer you a free "subject" in exchange of making said subject loyal to both of us. I will even throw in a rare Battlegear or two for your troubles? Do we have a deal?_

 _Signed Chaor, leader of the Underword Tribe_ "

Chaor took the message and rolled it back up, placed it in the messenger bat's pouch and said "Take that to Queen Illexia of the Danians." The messenger bat nodded and flew off to Mount Pillar

"Now we wait for a response." Chaor said as he sat down on the throne once again.

Meanwhile in the core of Mount Pillar in the Queen's Chambers. Queen Illexia was relaxing when the messenger bat flew in. it landed on the Queen's arm, and presented the message to Queen Illexia. As Queen Illexia read the message her face turned into one of shock before smiling. "Let Chaor know that the deal is accepted and to meet my guards at the entrance of Mount Pillar." The bat nodded and flew off with a new message for its master. The bat returned to underworld city and repeated the message to Chaor who just grinned evilly. "Takinom go get Asadab and bring him near the entrance of Mount Pillar and if he resists knock him out and drag him if you have to." Chaor said as he got up from his throne and left. Takinom shared a look with Agitos who just shrugged. 

Later at the entrance to Mount Pillar. Chaor was waiting for Takinom to arrive when he heard the telltale signs of wings flapping signaling Takinom's arrival.

Chaor saw that Asadab was unconscious and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Chaor and Takinom walked through the gates and were escorted to the Queen's Chambers. "how nice to see you Lord Chaor. Have you brought the accused?" Queen Illexia asked

"It is nice to see you too Queen Illexia. And yes, I have brought the accused." Chaor said as he dropped Asadab unceremoniously on the ground. "Here is the Battlegear I promised." Chaor said as he reached into his satchel and pulled out a new Battlegear that the Danians had never seen before. It was a blaster but it was sleek like one from the future, it had four different buttons that each showed a different element. "What kind of Battlegear is this?" Queen Illexia asked in curiosity

"This is the Quad-Blaster it has the capability to use all four elements. Now I would like to watch the transformation but I have matters to attend to in Underworld City." Chaor said as he gave the Quad-Blaster to one of the Danian guards

"Yes I understand, being a leader of a tribe IS a lot of work, you may leave now…and don't worry I will keep my end of the deal since you kept yours." Queen Illexia said as Chaor nodded and left. After Chaor left Queen Illexia brought out a Danian Parasite and gestured for one of the guards to wake up Asadab. He woke up groggy as heck before realizing where he was, noticing he couldn't move nor could he use attacks or call on any mugicians he looked up at Queen Illexia and saw the parasite. He knew what was coming next and so he sighed in reluctant defeat. Queen Illexia just smiled and said "Welcome to your new Tribe…Asadab." And with that she tossed the Parasite at Asadab where it landed on his chest before biting his flesh where the transformation began. Chaor had just reached the gates when the screams of Asadab echoed around the tunnel system. Chaor just grinned and thought to himself _"This is what all traitors will get from now on.'_

End of chapter 5

Well…hey guys… long time no see, anyways I've been working on a bunch of different ideas and stories so that's why this chapter took so long to get out. I will be working on multiple chapters for each of my current stories and other stories that I'm working on so updates may be the same length of time as this one took which was four months and eight days.

Anyways here are the scans that Danny acquired

Ghost Tribe Scans

Name: Fright Knight

Title: Ghost Elite Guard

Appearance: A living suit of purple knight armor that has glowing green eyes and a billowing cloak. The brother of Knightmare

Favored Battlegear: Sword of Nightmares

Ability: Invisibility Strike 20

Stats

Courage: 80

Power: 65

Wisdom: 70

Speed: 45

Energy: 40 - 60

Mugic Counters: 1  
(this scan was given to me by SaurusRock625)

Name: Knightmare  
Title: Ghost Elite Knight  
Appearance: He looks the same as Fright Knight but in red armor and blue eyes without the cloak  
Favored Battlegear: none  
Ability: none (If I think of any in the future I will make this scan into a new version of this creature)  
Stats:  
courage: 75  
power: 70  
wisdom:50  
Speed: 65  
Energy: 50 to 65  
Mugic counters 2

Sword of Nightmares:  
Battlegear ability 1: intimidate courage and wisdom 30  
Battlegear ability 2: destroy target creature with 0 courage and 0 wisdom

Fright Castle:  
location initiative: Ghost

Raise energy of Ghost Creatures by 10, lower Courage and wisdom of non-Ghost Creatures by 10  
if Fright Knight is your Engaged Creature lower Courage and Wisdom of non-Ghost Creatures by 20 instead

15 scans of Overworld Mugic  
15 scans of Underworld Mugic  
15 scans of Mipedian Mugic  
15 scans of Danian Mugic  
15 scans of M'arrillian Mugic  
15 scans of Generic Mugic  
30 scans of Ghost Mugic

1 scan of mystery Ghost Mugic

Now onto the main author's note:

so you may have noticed a few things in this chapter like Danny being able to do Creature Attacks or Dragovitch, well everything I wrote in this chapter is for the story and I won't say anything else on the matter…it's a secret so no spoilers. Now don't worry about the Ghost Hog, it's not a real creature so it can't be scanned I just came up with it for lol's. Also, this chapter is 3826 words almost to the 4000 mark but its 5 in the morning and I need to get ready for work soon so I will see you all in the next chapter. Bye 😊


	9. The Bullying Problem gone?

Tribeless warrior chapter 6

the bullying problem…gone?!

(AN: this is a time skip of a month after the end of the last chapter)

Danny was sitting at a table in the library when Sam and Tucker came up to him with scowls on their faces and spitballs stuck in their hair (Sam) and on their clothes (Tucker). "Bad day in class guys?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"You don't know the half of it, we both had to get a library pass from Ms. Bane to escape Paulina, Dash and the A-listers who have been throwing insults, spitballs, and they…" Tucker couldn't bring himself to say what was next. Danny looked at Tucker in curiosity before looking over to Sam to see that she had rivers of dried tears running down her face… "Sam…what did they say to you to make you cry?" Danny asked with barely restrained rage.

"They said…they said that I was never going to be a mom at all in my life due to the malignant tumor near my womb. I don't even know how they found out…"Sam said before she broke down crying again. Tucker just brought her into his arms and comforted her whispering sweet words while Danny got up from his chair, packed up his stuff, and started to leave. But Tucker called out to him before he was halfway to the door, "Hey Danny?" Danny stopped and turned his head to his best friend, "as a heads up, Star and Kwan tried to defend Sam so take it easy on them…but give the rest hell." Danny nodded and then grinned as he left to go home as it was almost the end of school.

Later on that evening after calling his parents and telling them what had happened at school. Danny walked into his house and went to the kitchen to grab some food when he saw his parents and sister chatting away with Principle Ishiyama, Tucker and his family and Sam and her family. "Principle Ishiyama? What are you doing here?" Danny asked

"Well after mom and dad got off the phone with you, mom called the Principle here and explained what happened, who then called Tucker and Sam's parents and let them know what had transpired earlier then Sam's parents and Tucker's parents called our house to ask if we could all get together to discuss what our options are. Principle Ishiyama came over to apologize on behalf of Casper high but got roped into the discussion and then you came home." Jasmin, Jazz, Fenton said

"well I've got an idea, since there is an anti-bullying law and the fact that the A-listers, except for Kwan and Star, assaulted both Tucker and Sam with spitballs which I can say are able to transmit disease. This is my idea, I train my ass off in Project Warrior and in a few days when the next mini tournament happens at gym time we switch things up where it's a battle royal me against the A-listers. Then we have them arrested once I'm through with them." 

"You mean you finished Project Warrior, son?" Jack Fenton asked in shock. Danny nodded before being asked by everyone else. "What's Project Warrior?"

"It's a training room I designed to get stronger." Danny said simply

"But how is a training room supposed to make you stronger in a few days?…there's no way you can get strong enough to beat all five of the A-listers in just a few short days." Tucker said as Danny turned to him, "normally you would be right Tucker but this Training room has the added effect of making two days here be one and half months in the training room, in there you don't need to eat or sleep. Why? The energy within the training room will provide all of that for you…the downsides are the energy that has been used to make all of this happen will be exhausted by the fourth day and therefore when you come out you will be as ravenous as inhumanely possible, also once you eat the necessary amount of food required to build back half of the energy you lost during the training, you will fall asleep for at least four days so you can rebuild the other half of the energy lost." Danny explained

"You mean, you made a training room almost exactly like the hyperbolic time chamber in Dragon Ball Z?!" Tucker exclaimed giddy at the thought.

"Yep, but this room doesn't have gravity training sadly but it does have underwater pressure training weight training, a twenty-five kilometer dash, and a couple of other things. Though like I said earlier once the energy is gone it will take twenty-plus years to replace. The only reason why I was able to create this training room was because this room uses the energy from a certain project my parents had experimented with in their college years. But there is one more thing that I would like to add to the ever growing list of features this room has." Danny said as he waited to get everybody's attention. "This room has the capability to heal ANY body injury whether external or…internal." Here Danny paused and looked at Sam and gave her a knowing smile before resuming his explanation.

"And the max amount of people that can go in is three at any given time…which is why I would like to offer an invitation to Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley to join me in the training room to become stronger, faster, better, and healthier. Should you choose to accept you will experience a hell like no other because not only will we be training ourselves to get better we will be training ourselves past our limits and into new territory. So what do you say guys will you join me?" Danny finished as he could see that both Tucker and Sam were thinking about it. He looked at their parents who looked at them with concern in their eyes…before Tucker stood up and walked over to Danny. Tucker stuck out his hand and said "Danny, I love you like a brother and I would be honored to train with you." Danny shook his hand with a smile on his face. Both Danny and Tucker looked at Sam who looked at them with a thoughtful look on her face before she sighed and stood up. She walked over to them and gave each of them a hug before looking at Danny with a determined look on her face and said "Danny, if you can truly help me, which I know you can, then I'm in"

Tucker cheered as Danny nodded before he looked at Tucker's and Sam's parents respectively before getting on one knee in a fealty position and saying "I will not allow them to go beyond what they are capable of and I will stop them from hurting themselves if they go too far. I also will keep them safe. This I swear upon my life." Though the parents were not convinced at first the conviction in Danny's voice soon convinced them. Sam's Dad Jeremy got up from the couch and walked over to Danny before telling him "You better take extremely good care of my daughter Daniel or there will be nothing on this planet that can hide you from my wrath. Understand?" as he stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Yes sir, I completely understand." Danny said back as he shook the hand. The next person to come up was Tucker's mom who just hugged her son and wished him good luck with the training. Danny turned to Principle Ishiyama and said "can you postpone the tournament for two weeks after tomorrow Principle Ishiyama?" 

Principle Ishiyama nodded and said to everyone "well I think this meeting is just about over but I would like to suggest a couple of things. One, Danny when would you start this training regimen?"

"Tomorrow at the earliest. And we would be getting up at four am to so we can get mentally and physically ready." Danny answered as Principle Ishiyama nodded and continued. "Then on that note I suggest Tucker and Sam stay here for the night so they don't have to rush over here in the morning. And I will make sure all the teachers know that you three went on a "vacation" for two weeks and to hold onto all the class/homework you will have missed. Does that seem like a plan everybody can agree to?"

Everyone nodded their heads and decided to head home while also heading to bed.

_ 

The next day

Danny woke up at three-thirty and decided to make break a big breakfast for him, Sam and Tucker. Once breakfast was made he went to wake up Sam, who was sleeping in Jazz's room, who woke up pretty quickly and head downstairs to grab some food while Danny went to his room and tried to wake up Tucker but that was proving to be a fruitless effort. Why you may ask? It's because Tucker is a heavy sleeper and it's hard for him to wake up on time. So Danny decided to go to the basement and get some cymbals and clanged them really hard which made Tucker jump in surprise.

Once Tucker got his heart back under control he glared at Danny who was silently laughing before getting serious, he motioned for tucker to follow him. Once downstairs, Danny and Tucker joined Sam in eating breakfast. Once they were done Danny took them downstairs to the basement and walked over to a wall that had a vault built into it along with a computer console. "Computer, open the vault. Code T-DAN." Danny said as a computerized voice responded "code accepted, opening vault." The vault handle spun like crazy before the vault swung open. "Computer access Training Program TRIBELESS. Computer, scan Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley and allow them into Training Program TRIBELESS."

"Accessing…scanning, if Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley are allowed into Training Program TRIBELESS the limit of people allowed will be reached…is this acceptable?" the computer asked as it accessed the program and scanned Sam and Tucker. "Yes that is acceptable." Danny said as a swirling vortex appeared in the vault. "You guys ready?" Danny asked as he turned to his two friends who nodded. "Computer set time ratio to one day real-world time equals one month training time and set time limit of four days. Also display calendar once me, Samantha, and Tucker are inside." Danny said as he started to walk towards the swirling vortex before stopping "Computer, set healing ratio for everyone to Senzu." Danny said as he started walking again as Tucker and Sam followed him.

Inside the training program

"whoa…Danny, you built this from scratch?" Sam asked as she took a look around noticing there were trees, mountains, and even a lake. "Yep now here is our schedule for the next four days/months, month one will be just testing the waters so to speak, meaning we will be seeing what we can do and expanding on that. Month two will be strength training, resistance training, and speed training. Month three will be senses training and pressure training and month four, which will be the hardest, will be enemy training where we will be fighting creatures from Perim (an: yes Sam and Tucker both play chaotic and both have been to Perim I think I mentioned this in Welcome to chaotic part 1 of the story) at their highest stats possible. And yes they can use elemental and regular attacks but they can't use mugic, abilities or battlegear. Now let's get to work guys." Danny explained as he led them to a clearing so they could get started.

As the days passed all three of them got stronger, way stronger than they could have in the real world. Soon it came to the last day of the training program and all three were fighting a computer generated version of the creature known as Ursis. With all three landing strong blows they defeated the fake Ursis and stopped to catch their breath. "Well that was the last obstacle we had to face, now we should be seeing a vortex open up right…about…now." Danny said as he saw a vortex appear to the right of them. They went through only to see that there was a whole buffet filled with all types of food. Once they saw the food the three felt the need to eat like ravenous wolves and immediately dug in, Sam was even eating meat though that's because Danny literally taught (an: more like beat it into her head) Sam that meat was an important part of one's diet and the fact that she would be going against human nature. But to describe how they looked well let's just say they were ripped and Dash and the A-listers were going to be in for a world of pain.

A week and three days later the trio were just dropped off at Casper High and were walking through the hallways to their first class when everyone heard over the PA system. _"Would everyone please go to the gymnasium for a very special event happening today? Please and thank you."_ Danny, Tucker and Sam gained malicious smirks on their face as they turned to head to the gymnasium.

At the gymnasium

once everybody was seated Principle Ishiyama spoke into a microphone "so everyone knows how I postponed the school martial arts tournament right? Well the reason I did this was because of a very special trio of students. They are tired of the rampant bullying within and they have taken it upon themselves to become stronger and stop the group known as the A-listers. So will the A-listers come up to the left side of the boxing ring?" Dash, Paulina and Valerie walked up to the left side of the boxing ring. "Now for the trio they prefer to be called the Tribeless but would Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Daniel Fenton come to the right side." Principle Ishiyama said as Danny kicked open the double doors and the trio walked in.

To say the students and staff were shocked would be considered the understatement of the millennia. Danny, Sam and Tucker were the epitome of fitness, "now this will be a one vs one match first round Paulina vs Samantha. Would the fighters step into the ring?" Principle Ishiyama said as both Sam and Paulina stepped in the ring. When Principle Ishiyama started the match Paulina went for a typical slap when Sam caught her wrist and wagged her finger in an uh-uh-uh motion before throwing her out of the ring. "Winner by ring out, Samantha Manson! Next round Tucker vs Valarie…round begin!" Principle Ishiyama announced.

Unlike the fight between Sam and Paulina the fight between Tucker and Valarie went on for a couple minutes longer before Valarie was knocked out. Now it was onto the final fight…Danny vs Dash. As Danny and Dash stepped into the ring Dash decided to get a word in edge wise. "Hey Fen-turd even you though you somehow got extremely ripped in a short amount of time you are still nothing but a loser as is your place."

Danny just stood silent and Dash thought he had scared Danny until he heard a very quiet sound coming from Danny who was chuckling until it became full blown laughter. After a minute of laughing Danny stopped and said "To say being a loser is my place…well Dash you want to know what I think…I think you are physically strong but inside you are WEAK! Inside you are helpless and powerless to stop those you picked on from taking their revenge on you. You even tried to hit a woman, specifically my mother. You are arrogant and prideful to a fault, and every time I have tried taking you down a peg or two you still retain that arrogance. As a head's up once we are done here you will be charged with bullying and assault."

As Danny said that, Dash got more and more enraged. He pulled out a gun he had hidden in his pants leg, pointed it at Danny and pulled the trigger. Danny dodged though just barely and thanks to his reaction time. Danny then become a blur to everybody but Tucker and Sam, not only knocking Dash out of the ring but also sending him into the school wall making a human shaped crater undoubtedly knocking Dash unconscious.

Later Dash, Paulina and Valarie were being taken away in police cars…Paulina and Valarie would definitely be let off easy due to them just being bullies while Dash would get five years in prison because of two charges assault and one charge of bullying…

"Hmm now that dash has been taken away to juvie and within a couple of years prison there is no leader for the A-listers." Danny said to himself while he walked up to Paulina and Valarie and said "I hope this experience changes you two for the better because you will most likely get a taste of your own medicine in Juvie." Both Paulina and Valarie looked scared and ashamed that it had come to this. Luckily for them they were getting one month of Juvie and another month of community service. And they were allowed to come back to school after the first month.

As all three were taken away Danny sighed wishing with all his heart it hadn't come down to this. He walked back inside the school with a heavy heart and a troubled mind. 

AN: and that's where I'm going to end the chapter off. Well this was just a filler chapter and trust me on this we will be seeing more of Dash but not for a while I have a very special plan for Dash but I'm going to say this…no spoilers. Now onto the training Danny, Sam, and Tucker did. The training room will not be a permanent thing in this story it was used for this chapter and this chapter only. The same type of energy used to create the "ghost portal" was used and expanded on to create the training room. Now I know that some of you will be thinking "what the heck is up with Danny making it?" well, being the son of two scientists…that gives Danny a lot of curiosity, imagination and intelligence, and therefore he would be able to make something of this caliber with help from ether his mom or dad.

The training room is very similar to the hyperbolic time chamber (from dragon ball z) as was mentioned earlier in this chapter but like Danny said earlier in the chapter the energy would be used up and the energy would have to build up again for at least twenty years before the training room could even remotely be used again. Now onto the bullying aspect of this chapter I don't condone bullying at all in fact if someone was to bully another person in front of me I would try to stop the bully. The bullying in this chapter was very low in severity but still severe. And now onto Sam's malignant tumor…that was just for this chapter and this chapter only it will not be used again at all in this story, it is also gone for good and also, Sam…ate…meat?! That is blasphemy! lol anyways Danny basically beat it into her during training that eating meat was an essential part of one's diet and it is also done to stop animals from overpopulating and destroying natural resources for other animals.

Also in my opinion if you don't eat meat you're basically going against your ancestry because humans mainly ate meat in the past, as far as I am aware though I could be wrong, but sad to say nowadays there are so many diets out there it's ridiculous but enough rambling and ranting. That's the end of this chapter I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I will see you guys in the next one…also have a great day wherever you are. This is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer signing off.


	10. the final match! Danny VS Crellan

The Tribeless warrior

Chapter 7: the final match to Crellan? Danny vs Crellan?!

Previously on the Tribeless Warrior

 _Deep within the nether realms of chaotic, a pocket of encoded space corrupted beyond mortal conception a pair of red eyes pulsing with basic code sparkled with malicious glee, "good everything is going according to my plans."_

Present time

In a distant land far from the borders of Perim, sits a castle known only to those unfortunate few to never leave its gates sat an evil Monarch as feared as its gates; one of the few to obtain the rare armor of Di-Xerium, a armor worn by the ancient defenders of the world before the modern day creatures lost the original plans on how to make it and instead turned it into just Xerium Armor, which was just gold armor instead of the obsidian black armor it was originally. "Let's check up on our hero… hmm."

In the hallways of Casper High Danny was walking through the hall ways of Casper High when he bumped into someone knocking their books over. Danny bent to pick up the books and give them back when he heard a familiar voice, "don't worry Danny I got it." Danny looked up and saw that it was Paulina but she instead of her usual outfit she had on a red shirt and black pants and she had her hair done in a ponytail. She even had a smile on her face. Danny looked into her eyes and saw nothing of the previous malice she held a couple of months ago.

"Hey, Danny?" Paulina asked as Danny looked at her in confusion wondering what she could be asking for, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted before…being taken to juvie was an eye-opener for me and I realized how petty and spoiled I acted so I decided to take a new lease on life and turn my life around." Paulina said with conviction and determination. Danny looked straight into her eyes while she said this and could detect no hint of lying in them.

"Hmm is something the matter Danny?" Paulina asked as she could feel the stare beginning to become uncomfortable. "No, I just thought I saw something. Let's get to class."

Back at the castle the monarch just stroked his beard in thought _'hmm let's check on his mental avatar.'_

In the chaotic port hub Danny was sitting around just chilling when he got a message on his scanner

 ****

 **Tribeless_Warrior  
you have been challenged by MajorTom to a three-on-three match starting in the next thirty minutes in the Crellan Drome. Please note that if you win this match it will be your seventh win in the Crellan Drome in which you will be able to challenge Codemaster Crellan. Good luck in your match**

 _'hmm…MajorTom…he is a damn good Overworld player so if I want to beat him I'm going to have to use my best scans and then in case I win I have to prepare for my match against Codemaster Crellan.'  
_  
Once Danny had a plan he walked over to the Crellan Drome and waited. Right on time MajorTom showed up and he and Danny shook hands, and walked to their respective corners…oh that's right let's take a look at MajorTom, he is a Caucasian male with black hair and blue eyes wearing blue pants and a grey t-shirt with a silhouette of the chaotic symbol on the front. As soon as they were in the announcer bot came down from the ceiling. **"This will be a three-on-three match between Daniel Fenton also known as Tribeless_Warrior and Tom Majors also known as MajorTom. Daniel since you have won your last six matches here you will be the attacker now both of you dock your scanners and choose your armies."**

 _'Hmm Tribeless_Warrior eh? He must specialize in Tribeless Creatures then but why?'_ Tom thought to himself as he chose his scans. Once both players were done the announcer bot then said **"Tribeless_Warrior please spin the location randomizer and choose your attacking creature."** Danny did as asked before exclaiming "Lobokorexx attacks Maxxor in the dens of the wild" Danny then touched the picture of his creature as Tom did the same. "Now let's get chaotic!" Lobokorexx snarled **  
**  
 _'hmm Dens of the Wild, I'll have to be careful in this place…GAH!'_ Maxxor thought to himself as he was blasted a green wave of water and gas. **"EXTINGUISHING FOUNTAIN!"** Lobokorexx said as he appeared in front of Maxxor shooting a blue-white wave of water which forced Maxxor to lose the element of Fire 

"What was that first attack?" Maxxor asked as he coughed due to the gas

"That first attack was known as Deluge of Doom. It deals ten Earth and ten Water damage…now normally I wouldn't have the earth element unless I used the attack known as Earthshape to gain said element. The other attack if you were wondering does five regular damage and ten Water damage while also causing you to lose the element of fire…now **EARTH PULSE!** " Lobokorexx said as he stomped the ground causing a pulse of earth, sand and dust causing Maxxor to be coded.

Once back in the drome Danny and Tom turned back into their respective human selves when the announcer bot voice was heard, **"MajorTom…it is your attack please spin the location randomizer and choose your attacking creature."**

"Heptadd attacks the lion guy…" Tom said only to turn towards Danny with a questioning look.

"His name is Leonidas." Danny provided.

"Heptadd attacks Leonidas in the Riverlands, Abandoned wastes." Tom said as both he and Danny chose their respective creature and turned into them.

In a land filled with rivers that had been tainted by the M'arrillians but then abandoned by almost all of the Overworlders after the war Heptadd walked around looking for Leonidas. But wait what does Heptadd look like well he looks like a goblin wearing purple armor. As the battle was going on a beam of mugic hit Leonidas giving him an extra mugic counter then two beams of mugic hit Heptadd lowering his energy from fifty to thirty.

 **"DAUNTING BRAVERY!"** Leonidas shouted as he roared with power causing Heptadd to lose fifteen energy. Then a black-purple shadow came out of the ground and upper-cut Heptadd causing him to lose ten energy. Heptadd barely had enough time to get up to unleash a **Force Balls** attack causing Leonidas to go down to twenty-five energy. Then with claws of flame Leonidas slashed his claws across Heptadds face coding him.

Back in the drome tom looked towards Danny and said "great strategy Daniel but the war isn't over yet."  
 **  
"Tribeless_Warrior please spin the location randomizer and choose your attacking creature."** The announcer bot said as Danny did as asked and exclaimed "Tyrannexx attacks Loderool in the Forest of the Moon-Sun." as both players touched their respective creature's images they said in unison "Let's get Chaotic."

Near a clearing we see a very muscular centaur but the upper body is covered in fur and looks more like a bison then it does a human…this was Loderool and we see him walking around just before being hit by two separate beams of mugic one right after the other. The first one lowered Loderool's disciplines to below twenty-five and he could immediately feel the side effects. The trees twisted and morphed into terrible illusionary monsters that frightened Loderool who ran but he didn't run even a fraction of the speed he once had. In a sort of dumb wisdom he tried to punch the trees only to find out his punches barely made a mark. Then the second beam of mugic hit Loderool lowering his energy from fifty to thirty.

Just before Loderool could look up he heard a shout of **"DEADWATER DEVASTATION!"** and he was coded

 **"The winner is Tribeless_Warrior!"** the announcer bot said as Tom shook his head to clear the fog from it before asking "how did you win?"

 **"Tribeless_Warrior won by using five mugics. In your second battle he used two mugic counters from Lobokorexx to use the generic mugic Fluidmorpher's Fanfare to give Leonidas an extra Mugician. He then used the last mugic counter on Lobokorexx and one from Leonidas to cast Prelude to Dominance twice which brought your Heptadd to thirty energy. In your final battle however he used the last two mugic counters on Leonidas to cast Predator's Song, to sacrifice Lobokorexx to lower all four of Loderools disciplines to below twenty-five, and balled of the belittled to lower Loderool's energy to thirty as well before using an attack known as Deadwater Devastation that dealt fifteen normal damage and fifteen water damage which inflicted just enough damage to code Loderool."** The announcer bot said ****

"Huh so that's how you won…well then great game." Tom complimented

"Thanks, sorry about being so aggressive that's just how I play…" Danny said as he was interrupted by a call on his scanner. "Tribeless_Warrior…congratulations on your win…now as promised, since that was your seventh win in my drome, you will be able to face me tomorrow at noon here in my drome…oh and make sure to bring the same style of play you used today to the table tomorrow...good luck." Codemaster Crellan said as the call ended.

"Huh well I guess I have to go prepare for my Codemaster match tomorrow." Danny said to himself before looking at Tom, waved goodbye and left the drome. Danny decided to get a head start on getting some more scans because he knew for a fact that tomorrow's match would be a six-on-six match but as he was thinking about what creatures he wanted to scan, he had an idea form. Danny smirked to himself as he pressed the top button on his scanner and teleported out

Back on Earth Danny had just got home from school that day before noticing the chaotic symbol on his scanner was flashing. He pressed the symbol gaining the memories from his mental avatar. He grinned and went to find his family sitting at the dining room table, "Hey guys…" Danny said as they looked at him, "guess who got a Codemaster match!" Danny exclaimed as he saw the looks of shock and awe on his parents and sister's faces. Then they cheered asking which Codemaster he was going to face (Maddy), what creatures he was going to use (Jack), and how he was going to win (Jazz). "In order, Crellan, that's a secret and that's also a secret. I'll have it recorded to show you guys later or you guys could join me in the port court and watch from there. Anyways I got to think of a plan, goodnight guys." Danny said as he went to his room to think…pretty soon he got an idea and right before he fell asleep he smirked knowing full well he could and would win in tomorrow's Codemaster match.

The next day Danny walked inside the Crellan drome with confidence. "I see you are confident but the question is…can you beat me? Because I won't make it easy for you." Codemaster Crellan said as Danny smirked and said

"Good I wouldn't want to beat you that easily, I want a challenge." Danny said confidently

"Don't get too cocky Daniel. Now choose your army and let's get chaotic!" Codemaster Crellan said as they both started to set up their armies. Once their armies were set the announcer bot came down and said **"Tribeless_Warrior since you were challenged by Codemaster Crellan you are the attacking player, spin the location randomizer and choose your attacking creature."**

"Fright Knight attacks Cromaxx at Fright Castle!" Danny said as both he and Codemaster Crellan touched their respective creature pictures and within a swirl of code turned into them.

 **In Fright Castle**

Cromaxx was walking through a hallway when he was attacked by a skeleton dealing him forty damage. Twenty due to Skeletal Strike, and another twenty due to Fright Knights ability. Fright Knight was about to use another attack when Cromax turned and unleashed a Deluge of Doom attack lowering Fright Knights energy down to forty. Just as soon as Cromaxx got away Fright Knight used two attacks in a row, the first being fluid flame to gain water and then Degenervate to lower Cromaxx's scanned disciplines by twenty-five then he revealed his battlegear which caused him to teleport to Cromaxx's location. Cromaxx was shocked at first before he started to shake in fear before he was sliced in half by the Sword of Nightmares causing him to be coded.

 **Back in the Crellan Drome**

"Smart idea in using the Sword of Nightmares along with the location and those attacks to lower my courage and wisdom down to zero. But that will be your only victory. It's my attack now." Codemaster Crellan said as he spun the location randomizer. "Lobokorexx attacks Lydia at The Dens of the Wild. You're not the only one who specializes in Tribeless creatures Daniel." Codemaster Crellan said as he looked at Danny's shocked face before being enveloped in another swirl of code yet this time Lobokorexx stood and said **"LET THE REAL CHAOTIC MATCH BEGIN!"** howling at the end.

 **In The Dens of the Wild**

As Lobokorexx was walking around looking for Lydia he felt a drain on his life force as a dark green aura surrounded him which meant he lost energy. He looked around and noticed through smell Lydia hiding behind a tree, **"AIRSAULT!"** Lobokorexx yelled shooting three different tornados at the tree which shot Lydia through a few more trees bringing her down to thirty-five energy. She rose up into the air while wind and lightning surged around her. **"BEFORE THE STORM!"** she yelled as a lightning bolt surrounded by wind blades struck Lobokorexx lowering him to twenty energy. **"FLAME ORB!"** Lobokorexx yelled out as a ball of fire appeared in his clawed hand which he threw at Lydia while she was falling in the sky. It hit dead on lowering her to ten energy. As her body was shot to the side she turned to where she was facing Lobokorexx's direction while materializing her battlegear which was a Torwegg. She stopped in midair and shot towards Lobokorexx who shot a bolt of lightning (AN: Lightning Burst) at Lydia who in turn moved her arm in an upwards arc motion shooting a blade of air towards lobokorexx. Before both could react both were coded at the exact same time. 

**Back in the Crellan drome**

"Well it looks like both our creatures were coded and it's my attack. "Danny said as he spun the location randomizer which landed on the Ghost Zone. "Fright Knight attacks Smildon at the Ghost Zone." Danny said as he once again turned into Fright Knight while Codemaster Crellan turned into Smildon.

 **In the Ghost Zone**

Fright Knight was floating around the ghost zone when he was sucked into a vacuum. **"Vacuum Hemisphere!"** being at twenty-five energy Fright Knight decided to use a mugic. **"Ghost Elem Destruction!** Take away the elements from my enemy!" Fright Knight yelled as a green beam shot down and hit Smildon who was surrounded by an earthly green aura showing a humanoid made out of earth leave Smildon's body and dissipate into oblivion. **"Prelude to dominance times two!"** Smildon yelled out causing a large white beam to hit Fright Knight and lower his energy down to five. Before Fright Knight could even react Smildon punched him off the piece of ground they were standing on causing Fright Knight to fall into the void and be coded.

 **Back in the Crellan Drome**

"Well it is my attack." Codemaster Crellan said as he spun the location randomizer which landed on Prexxor chasm. "Due to Prexxor Chasm's first effect we get to choose one creature each and they battle and afterwords it will still be my attack due to the second effect of Prexxor chasm. "Ursis attacks Ember at Prexxor Chasm!"

 **In Prexxor Chasm**

Ursis was swinging through the trees when a tsunami of fire (AN: consuming flame) hit him and in retaliation he shot out a pulse of earth (AN: Earth Pulse) and not giving Ember anytime to relax, shouted **"FREEZE FLASH!"** freezing Ember in a block of ice. Ursis then started charging, with yellow zigzag lightning flowing off his back, straight for the frozen Ember who had barely enough time to use all three of her mugicians and use a Ghostly Mugic to deal thirty damage to Ursis as Ember was coded.

 **Back in the Crellan Drome**

"Well it's still my attack so Ariak attacks Knightmare at Prexxor chasm!" Codemaster Crellan said as within a swirl of code turned into a flying squirrel with dark and light grey fur. The battle was short lived for Knightmare's energy was lowered to thirty but sad to say Ariak didn't last much longer for Knightmare got really annoyed at Ariak's constant taunts and tied Ariak's arms together and threw him down the canyon. Once back in the Crellan Drome Danny shot an annoyed glare at Codemaster Crellan who just looked sheepish while rubbing the back of his head. "My attack now!" Danny said as he spun the location randomizer which landed on Ijhani Outpost. "Knightmare attacks Ursis at Ijhani outpost!" Danny said as he was turned once again into Knightmare while Codemaster Crellan was once again turned into Ursis. This battle was also short lived but Knightmare did bring Ursis down to five energy before being coded.

Back in the Crellan Drome Codemaster Crellan was looking pretty smug about the fact that Danny had two creatures while he had three. "I believe it's my attack now." Codemaster Crellan said as he spun the location randomizer "Smildon attacks Wulf at the Forest of the Moon-Sun!" Codemaster Crellan said as he once again turned into Smildon while Danny turned into a bipedal wolf with green eyes and black fur while wearing a green hooded jacket.

 **In the Forest of the Moon-Sun**

While Smildon was walking around, he heard a ripping sound and smelled death and decay coming from all directions. Wondering where exactly it was coming from he went one direction while going around in a complete circle. Meanwhile in another clearing Wulf had opened a portal to the grave and brought back onto the board Ember who then proceeded to cast mugic using her regained three mugic counters using a Caster's Warsong mugic to destroy Ursis. Then Ember and Wulf used four mugic counters to bring Fright Knight back onto the board. Finally Smildon found Wulf and attacked, the battle was over very quickly for Wulf only had thirty energy but Wulf did get Smildon to ten energy before being coded.

 **Back in the Crellan Drome.**

"I see you used Wulf's ability to temporarily bring back a creature and used a mugic to destroy my Ursis…now I believe it's your move." Codemaster Crellan said as Danny spun the location randomizer which landed on Fright castle. "Vortex attacks attacks that frog creature at Fright Castle!" Danny exclaimed as Codemaster Crellan replied "her name is Kryliem." Danny then turned into a creature that had a tornado for legs while his upper body was green with his eyes being red, his eyebrows shaped as lightning bolts while wearing a spiked vest and gloves, his spiked vest having a lightning bolt like checkmark on the front. While Codemaster Crellan turned into a humanoid lizard-tadpole hybrid. She was tall at six feet, her skin was a swampy green color while wearing a battle dress. If you looked closely you could see that she had a thin layer of mucus on her body.

 **In Fright Castle**

While floating through Fright Castle Vortex was hit by very cold rain which lowered his energy down to ten. Recognizing the attack he turned towards his attacker and unleashed his own Supercooled Rain. While Kryliem was being pelted by the rain Vortex turned tail and ran to use a mugician and cast a Prelude to Dominance mugic that destroyed Smildon. But as that ended Vortex was coded by a Deadwater Devastation attack from Kryliem.

 **Back in the Crellan Drome**

"Well I guess this is the last battle. And it's my attack; I will now spin the location randomizer for the last time." Codemaster Crellan said as he spun the location randomizer which landed on The Riverlands, "Kryliem attacks Fright Knight at The Riverlands!" as both Player and Codemaster turned into their respective creatures they shouted in unison **"LET'S GET CHAOTIC!"**

Kryliem was submerged underwater peeking her head out of the water when a dust cloud hit her coding in the process…yes the battle was short lived but Danny had won his very first Codemaster match.

 **Back in the Crellan Drome**

Congratulations young Daniel you have won your first Chaotic Codemaster match." Codemaster Crellan said as Danny blinked before asking "I won?" at Codemaster Crellan's nod he blinked again and shouted out in joy. Codemaster Crellan Cleared his throat before saying "yes, as exciting as this must be for you…please check your scanner for your reward." Danny had the decency to look embarrassed before checking his scanner and seeing a location and a mugic scan. Danny looked up in confusion at Codemaster Crellan who answered his unspoken question, "The location scan is your actual reward while the mugic scan is a bonus because you helped me and the other Codemasters on that little quest I sent you on. You will get a second scan of your choice, when you have another Codemaster match, to add on to the regular reward scan. I hope you have a great day young Daniel but I must ask you to leave, we Codemasters are usually pretty busy with Codemaster battles, but I do hope to battle you again in the future. Now goodbye." Danny nodded then turned around and left for the port court before porting himself home and told his family about what happened in his match against Codemaster Crellan and how he won. Needless to say they were shocked at the level of skill he displayed as he played his recorded battle for them. They were also very proud of him and wished him the best of luck in his next Codemaster match…whenever that would be and whoever that would be against.

 **Meanwhile in the far reaches of the nether realms of chaotic in a pocket of encoded space a pair of red eyes opened and a voice said "he is getting stronger by the minute, with each battle I too grow stronger."**

End of chapter 7

Ending author's note:  
hey guys Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer here and I am bringing you the latest chapter of the Tribeless Warrior. This author's note will be pretty short but anyways it is 3:43 am in the morning, pst, and I am pretty tired. I will do a new scans chapter later on because I need to get some sleep so the rest of this author's note will be in that chapter. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I will see you all in the next chapter this is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer signing out


	11. Tribeless Warrior chapter 8

Tribeless Warrior chapter 8

It was just days after his codemaster match when Danny decided to go to the location known as Noxious Manor. The location scan depicted a mansion with a courtyard filled with statues and a fountain filled with green liquid bubbling quite frequently. Danny was looking around the courtyard finding stone statues of creatures no chaotic player has ever seen before. Out of nowhere Danny got an idea to try and scan one of the statues to see if anything would pop up. He scanned the closet statue that depicted a demonic humanoid dragon with armor covering his whole body, spikes and horns were scattered throughout the armor. Around the neck were spikes in the front with two horns on the side while in the back were two more horns though these were shaped more like a bull's horns where they curved and what looked to be part of a mouth.

Once the scan uploaded the name and stats of the creature were shown as Dorbick with one-hundred courage, ninety-five power, thirty wisdom, ninety speed and eighty energy. He didn't have any abilities and his wisdom was low but his other stats more than made up for that. He also had the element of fire and his titles were Past, Conqueror, Warrior and he had one mugic counter. But the weird part was the scan didn't depict a stone statue it depicted a flesh and blood creature. Danny scanned another statue to see if it was just a fluke but it turns out it wasn't, every creature was showing up as flesh and blood. Danny checked his scanner to see his twenty new creature scans when he heard a hissing noise. He pressed the button to return to the port court and turned around as he saw a snake like creature that swiped its claw at Danny just barely missing him due to the fact that the teleport completed.

Back in the port court…

Danny fell down and started to breath heavily before he regained his breath and got up to go to the beta drome to test out his new scans.

meanwhile right after Danny teleported out, another being teleported right behind the snake creature. "Hmm it seems like you just lost another potential victim." The being said as just a shadow.

"and jussst who are you?" the snake creature hissed

"I am a long forgotten being that was sealed away for millennia. I broke free once only to be sealed away again by another version of the _boy_ you nearly killed." The being said as it gained more color to its form showing that he wore black armor with black skull shoulder pads and a black sword equipped to his belt. His gloves were spiked at the section where the arm and elbow meet, he had two horns except one was broken in half. "I am looking for two items of great importance Madusai and I know how badly you want to turn that _boy_ into a statue because no one has ever escaped from your manor alive. Join me and help me find what belongs to me and I will give you the chance to turn that _boy_ to stone and add him to your collection...what do you say?"

"I will join you but who are you and jussst what are you looking for?" Madusai asked

you can call me Necroz Dark and I am looking for the ring of rage and the crown of fire." Necroz Dark said as Madusai gasped in shock but her shock then turned into glee as she cackled, "you got yourself a partner Necroz Dark or should I say Pariah Dark?"

meanwhile back in the beta drome

Danny was walking out of the beta drome after testing out his final creature when he fell to his knees as a telepathic call rang in his mind… _'help us oh young Tribeless Warrior, help free us for the undead dark one cometh. He will enslave all no matter the world. Help free us and we will help you defeat him.'_

Danny stood up with ragged breathing and said to himself. "I have to tell the codemasters about this." Danny said as he teleported out.

end of chapter 8

yeah, I know extremely short chapter but I'm just building up for the main story arc where we will eventually see the main villain and no its not Pariah Dark or Necroz Dark as he is to be called now. So the story behind him is this… instead of just simply sealing him back up the coffin of forever sleep destroyed him into oblivion instead the second time he was sealed and he was pulled back into reality by a much stronger being that's why he is called necroz dark and don't worry about Danny using his Intress scan he will face another codemaster within the next two chapters and will use within one of those chapters. Just a fair warning the next two chapters will be extremely short like this one and after that in chapter 11 it should go back to normal word count so be prepared for two chapters with a word count between 500 and 1000 maybe 1200 words. Also, yes, the creatures known as Dorbick and Madusai are Dorbickmon from Digimon and medusa from Greek mythology respectively. I figured with those two I could get inspiration from other shows, books, or myths. So, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and im sorry about the short chapters it's just build up and will be back to normal soon. Now here is the list of stories to be updated

A new story titled Harry Potter and the Infectious Hive: a Harry Potter/Chaotic crossover where a female Harry finds a treasure trove of Danian items like Mugic and Battlegear and... Well, I can't give away too much now can I? ;)

A second new story titled Harry potter and the digital hunt. This is the challenge given to me by God of the Challenge

A revised edition of the digital titan of justice a Digimon/young justice crossover

The combination master revised edition chapter 2

the honorary Danian chapter 4

Percy jackson and the digital intervention

then back to The Tribeless Warrior chapter 9

This is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer signing out


End file.
